Old Enemies, New War
by WisdomOceanDemigod
Summary: Who knew one demigod could cause a huge war between the Romans and the Greeks when they met? Well neither did Jessica Aquila. Come to find out, she is wanted unexpectedly. This is my take on "what if" both groups didn't like one another when they met? Not a take on Mark of Athena but a what would happen idea. No flames please or bad reviews but feedback please.
1. What is Going On?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and settings that Rick Riordan came up with and used in his amazing books of Percy Jackson. All those credentials go to him and his books. I only own my characters that I made and the part of the plot that is my idea to Mark of Athena and my writing style. **

**BTW, Mark of Athena, Chapter 1 is out. I read it on the official website of Percy Jackson. It is amazing!**

**Chapter 1:**

Jessica Aquila here.

Look, I need a little help. I'm packing my bags because my older sister, Cecilia Aquila, told me to. I have absolutely no idea why. All I know is that I was pulled from school early and came straight home and had to start packing simple things. My clothes, a first aid kit, toothbrush and toothpaste, a comb and brush. I have tried to take my phone up to my room to text my friends that I'm leaving. But Cecilia has electronics on lock down. No phone, no Kindle or anything else that sends up signals. Only electronic I'm allowed to pack? My Itouch with my Wi-Fi connection I usually have in the house turned off. My mom is at work and my dad? I've never seen him before. I have no idea what is going on but I think I'm in some danger.

What is going on?

* * *

Cecilia came into my room, and dumped a crud load of velvet, black things on my bed. She arranged them hastily and as I pack some more clothes, fitting as much as I can into her sports duffel bag.

"Won't you need your duffel bag for sports?"

"No. Besides, I can buy a new one."

"Right."

I finished stuffing the bag and I zipped shut.

"Now what are those?"

"Open each of them," she replied.

I did and gasped, stumbling back.

"CECILIA! What the heck are those?"

In the velvet, there are daggers, swords, javelins, spears, sets of bows and arrows and any other ancient weapons that was once used in Ancient Rome, Greece, Mesopotamia was there; only these more updated, new, clean and twice as deadly.

"They're weapons. Duh."

"I know but what for?" I exclaimed. "Does mom know? Why do we have them? What—?"

Cecilia covered my mouth and waited until I was done muffling. She removed her hand, speaking.

"Yes mom knows—," I opened my mouth to ask why but she knew my question. "—but I can't tell you why. And there is a reason why we have them and what they are for. Listen closely. These weapons are for killing evil things that are still alive today."

"Superstition?"

"No. They are real Jessica. These weapons have a real purpose to them and they can kill us but not other people unless they are, how should I put it? 'Related' to us in a sense. They are used in training for where you are going. Speaking of which…when I send you on your way, you have to hurry quickly to 5th Avenue and to the streets of West 34th Street and West 33rd Street. Right at the entrance to the Empire State Building. You understand? Someone will pick you up there. It will be a gray cab and don't worry about paying. Just take this gold coin of mine and give it to the driver. Don't stare at the driver or ask questions. Just hand it to them, get in the car and let them take you to where you should have been a few months ago."

I stared at the gold coin she handed me, my eyes as big as half dollars. It was probably real, solid gold. One side had the stamp of a person's head, like regular coins. But it wasn't a familiar head. The other side had a picture of something that looked like the Parthenon. How long had she had this masterpiece and where did she get it? My mind buzzed with a gazillion questions. Like, what did she mean by being somewhere a few months ago? And why would there be a gray cab?

I stuck the gold coin in my shorts.

"Now pick which weapon you want," Cecilia told me.

I look among the weapons. The bows and arrows would be really cool to have but I like the daggers also. But I had to make a decision. One weapon only.

Cecilia's Blackberry rang and she picked it up, leaving the room for me to decide. I stared at the rows and rows of weapons. But something caught my eye. In the lower right hand corner was a separate, black velvet piece, about nine inches long and tied together with a a gold bracelet. I took the bracelet off and opened the piece, my eyes widening to what surprise was underneath.

Beneath laid a beautiful dagger, the blade six inches and the handle another three. The blade was gold on one side, bronze on the other and the sides etched in silver. The blade was completely clean and polished, gleaming in the late morning's light that flowed through the window. The handle was simple. No rear and front bolster. No spine on the blade. It had a hilt like a sword but it was short, just enough to catch and sword or a dagger on it that came down at amazing speed. The ends of the hilt were carved so the curled up, causing whatever sword or dagger that landed on it, to not slide off. Underneath the left side of the hilt was a thumb rise; a place where you put your thumb for a better grip to jab at somebody. The sheath for the dagger laid next to it, waves of blue, sea green, silver and gold; colors that didn't exactly go together but did here somehow.

I turned the dagger to the bronze side when something caught my eye. I looked on the hilt and saw an engraving. A word. I looked a little closer.

"Optimus Maximus."

She thought for a second, translating the Latin.

"The best and the greatest."

Cecilia walked in.

"Which one?"

I pointed at the dagger and she narrowed her eyes.

"Good choice sis. But you should get a long range one too," she told me.

I looked around. Swords won't my thing really right now so I looked at the bows and arrows and throwing knives.

All of the archery sets were all like complicated. One set was exploding arrows, fire arrows and then super fast arrows. Another was ones with gold tips and fancy designs along the shaft of the arrow. The quivers were all to fancy also and as for the bows. They were either to large, too small or they were way to fancy. I picked each bow up and none of them felt right. Cecilia noticed my interest in them. She left and came back with a simple set of bows and arrows. The arrows ends were electric blue and so was the handle on the bow. The quiver was a simple, the rim topped with blue also. The shard of the arrow was silver.

I held the bow in my hand and a tingling sensation went up my arm. It felt perfect. I ran my fingers along the bow string and one the arrows. They were absolutely perfect.

"I'll take this and the dagger if you don't mind," I told my sister. She nodded her approval. I slung the bow across my back and my quiver full of arrows. Then I took the dagger, fitted it snuggly in the pocket of my jeans and grabbed my duffel bag.

"You all packed?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure Jessica. I'm serious, you can't forget anything," Cecilia warned.

"Yes, I'm sure," I reassured her, walking out of my bedroom and down the stairs to the front door. I swung it open when Cecilia spoke.

"Jessica,"

I turned.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you why have to leave. But it's serious and important. But I'm so sorry. I wish I could tell you but not yet they told me. Not yet. It would just endanger us even more."

"Whose they? And what do you mean endanger us? Who's doing what? If you're in danger, then you're coming with me," I asked.

"No. No one is and it's not for you to worry about. But I promise when I see you again, I will tell you everything. I promise."

I nodded reluctantly and hugged my sister.

"I love you sis," Cecilia said quietly, choking up a bit. "Be safe when you leave."

My eyes stung with tears.

"I love you also and I will," I managed to get out. She held my face in her hands, a tear leaking from the corner of her eyes. She hugged me again and then I left, trying to fight back tears still. It seemed like this would be the last time I would see her again.

I began to run down my street, just like Cecilia instructed, heading for the Empire State Building.


	2. Crazy Taxi not the game

**Chapter 2:**

I hurried down 5th Avenue, finally reaching the busy street fifteen minutes after I left my house. I pushed myself, continuing to sprint. My duffel bag was weighing me down, making me run twice as slow. I passed Central Park and continued down. About half an hour later, I arrived in front of the Empire State Building, breathing heavily. I dropped my bag and bent over, wiping the sweat from my forehead. Man, I was out of shape. That's when I heard a weird sound.

In front of me, the asphalt was bubbling. I stared at it in shock and total surprise. I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was hallucinating because I was dehydrated or was a little too hot. But I wasn't. Was the ground suppose to be bubbling? Should I warn somebody? I decided not to and just continued to stare at the asphalt. Finally, a gray car popped up. It looked like an ordinary taxi only smoky gray and not so solid looking. This must be the cab my sister told me to get in.

The window rolled down and a scratchy, female voice said, "Name? Name?"

"Um, Jessica Aquila."

"Oh yes, yes. I remember. Sister of Cecilia? Sister of Cecilia?"

"Um, yeah." She seemed to be repeating her words and sentences.

"Yes, yes. Now golden coin. Golden coin," she said.

"Oh, right," I replied nervously. I dug the golden coin out and handed it to the driver.

"Get in, get in, get in!" she shouted.

I hurried in and before I could barely even shut the door, she was already pulling away from the curb. I looked for the seatbelt. There wasn't one. What kind of car didn't have a seatbelt?

The driver turned a corner sharply and I shrieked, pushing my hand against the side of the door to keep me upright. She stepped on the pedal and we whizzed past cars, making me nervous. She flew past traffic lights, right through intersections and ran red lights. I was pretty sure that any minute, we would be tailed by a police officer. But nothing happened. The cars didn't seem to see us because none of them even honked. We began to pick up more speed, shooting across the Williamsburg Bridge.

And it was constant like this for a while, to a point where I thought I was going to hurl breakfast all over the car. I kept telling her to slow down but she told me that she was on a time limit for other people who needed to picked up. She was also told that she needed to get me to the only safe place as fast as possible.

"Where is the safe place and exactly what is it called?" I asked.

"No say! No say! No say! Can't!" she yelled.

"Ooook then. Nevermind. Thanks for all your straight, repeating answers," I muttered under my breath.

Finally up ahead, I saw a large hill with a huge pine tree on top. She sped up and my head slammed against the back seat. Then she came to a screeching halt suddenly, forcing me to slam my head this time against the back of her seat.

"OW! What the heck?" I complained. Now I was probably going to have a bruise on both sides of my head.

"Sorry. Sorry. My apologies," the driver said.

"You better be," I murmured, opening the door. I grabbed my bag and she veered away from the curb before I could even shut the door. But that didn't matter because it shut by itself as she drove off.

"Ok then. Now what the heck am I suppose to do here? Wait for someone else?" I said to myself. Maybe there was an accident or my sister forgot to tell me that someone else might be picking me up. I didn't know until a blonde hair girl came down the hill.

"Hey. You're Jessica Aquila?" she asked. I looked at her and noticed her intimidating, cold gray eyes that were running a million miles per hour. I knew that she was probably dangerous and someone you shouldn't mess with.

"Um, yeah. How did you know?"

"Cecilia told me. Yes, I know your sister," she added when she saw my shocked face. "Now come with me.

She didn't even introduce herself. No, I'm so-and-so or hey, how's it going. Just plain out, are you're Jessica Aquila. How rude.

But I followed her anyways, trekking up the hill as I hauled my heavy-as-can-be bag.


	3. It Comes and Goes

**Chapter 3**

As we climbed the hill, the blonde hair girl said, "Sorry, I'm being completely rude. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena; the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

"Excuse me?"

"What?" she asked, challenging me.

"Did you say, daughter of Athena?"

"Well yeah."

"Wait, as in the Greek goddess?" But the fact that being a child of a god seemed familiar was freaky. As if it was no big deal.

Annabeth frowned, muttering.

"I guess Cecilia didn't tell you anything?"

"No. All she told me was to pack, get my butt down to the Empire State Building and wait for a gray cab to pick me up."

"And I noticed she loaded you with weapons also."

I looked at my bow and arrows.

"Um yeah."

Annabeth studied me.

"And you seem to have a dagger on you."

My jaw dropped, hanging there like it was about to fall to the ground.

"How…_how did you know_?" I asked in awe. She was pretty darn smart meaning I would have to be careful about what I did or said.

"I don't know. Just a hunch. I carry a dagger also," she replied. Annabeth took a bronze dagger out. It was about six, deadly inches of bronze.

"Celestial Bronze is what the blade is made out of. Most blades at the camp are made out of it," Annabeth explained.

"I don't know about mine."

"What do you mean?"

I unsheathed mine and Annabeth muttered some kind of Greek curse. She took it carefully in her hands, still muttering something about the gods, curses and amnesia.

"I don't know about this either. I mean, one side is Imperial Gold I think. But seriously, I have no idea. All I know is the Celestial Bronze is what Greeks use and Imperial Gold is the only thing Romans use. We should take it to Jason. He'll know."

My mind ached all of a sudden and I doubled over quickly as a spasm passed through my body. Children of gods. Celestial Bronze. Imperial Gold. Greeks and Romans. A kid named Jason. All of it seemed familiar. But why?

"Jessica? You ok?"

"Yeah," I lied, trying to stand straight.

Annabeth regarded me, the corner of her lip twitching in doubtfulnes.

"All right then. Come on now before we attract any nasty surprises. Once we're inside camp borders, we'll be safe."

"Camp borders. As in Camp Half-Blood borders?" I asked. I winced. Now where in the world did I get such a name or idea? It was as if something was coming back to me but quickly disappearing; moving out of my reach before I could grasp it.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes as we walked.

"Yes," she said carefully. "And how exactly did you know the name if your sister didn't tell you anything?"

"I, uh, don't know. It just comes and goes."

Annabeth snarled under her breath.

"We need to find Chiron and Jason."

She grabbed my wrist, pulling me along and up the hill. We reached the top and when I looked down, I forgot all about the pain and stood breathless.

Below laid a valley, ringed in golden hills about as tall as the one we were standing on. Directly below us was a volleyball court, a big blue house and a little Greek building with arts and craft stuff. To the right of that was something that looked like an amphitheater and a big wall, lava pouring down the side and shaking. A river flowed halfway through the camp and the middle of the river emptying into a big lake with canoes splitting the blue surface. Across the lake was cabins arranged like an omega a big open house pavilion with tables and benches. Next to the cabins was a circular place, probably the arena. And next to that seemed to be an armory and, was that a...pegasus stable? Anyways, below that laid the a field of baking hot strawberries with a few kids out there picking them. East to the fields was a forge. And in the northwest corner of the valley was a large forest, a beautiful creek running right through it and emptying itself into the ocean of Long Island Sound.

Annabeth pointed to the big blue house.

"That's the Big House where we hold war meetings and councils to decide things."

Next she pointed to the building with arts and crafts.

"That is the Arts and Crafts and next to it, I guess you have figured that's the Amphitheater where we hold Sing-A-Long's at night. Next to that in the farthest northeast corner of the valley is the Climbing Wall. It pours with lava and shakes as an extra challenge and you got to get to the top without falling off. In the middle of the river, that lake, that's called the Canoe Lake where we practice water battles and train in there too. Um, the cabins down there arranged like an omega, you can tell they're still being built but they are where you stay, depending on-,"

"who you're godly parent is," I said in sync with her as we both finished it together.

Annabeth looked at me, a little surprised.

"So you do know."

"Parts. It comes and goes like I said."

"Ok, well to make this easier, do you know anything else about the camp or name off any other places?"

I nodded, pointing at the pavilion with tables and benches.

"That's the Mess Hall. Everyone goes and eats and you have to make a sacrifice before you eat to the gods as an offering." I pointed to the circular area, rimmed with columns. "That's the Arena where you fight one another for practice and train." I then pointed to the a little area that had nothing but just weapons. "That's the Armory where you get your swords, daggers; basically any weapons. Then that's the Strawberry Fields. The Dionysus and Demeter cabins go out there and pick the strawberries since they are the camp's money supplier. You sell them and get money back, exchange it for those weird gold coings and then you build or upgrade your places or whatever you do with it."

Annabeth nodded, impressed.

"Is that all?"

"No." I pointed at the stables. "That's the Pegasus Stables where we learn to fight on pegasus or ride them in the sky." I pointed to a fiery area that was surrounded in flames. "That's the Forges where the forge, or make new weapons. The Hephaestus cabin is excellent at that."

I frowned at the forest. It was so familiar.

"And the forest...it's separated by a river for a game called Capture the Flag I think. It happens every Friday. The northeast part of the woods is called the North Woods and the other parth is the South Woods which is where Zeus' Fist is; a common place to put the flag. And it's also the entrance to something. Something major I think," I said. I thought. "Oh, that's the original entrance to the Labyrinth but it was destroyed two years ago by Quintus, a.k.a, Daedalus. That also marked the beginning of the Second Titan War."

Annabeth shuddered, recalling the day. But she was disturbed.

"Wait, how do you know all of this?"

"I was there. I remember the battle. Me, you, Tyson the Cyclops, Percy, who is your boyfriend and Grover the satyr, who once was Percy's protector, traveled down there to find Daedalus and convince him to not give Luke-old friend of yours who was turned by Kronos, the Titan Lord-Araidne's string. Come to find out, it was too late, Percy saw Kronos' new form thanks to that traitor. The child of Nemesis, Ethan Nakamura. And then the little battle here happened. It was named the Battle of the Labyrinth."

Annabeth growled now and I groaned with agony, sticking my fingers in my temples. She knew something was definitely up and she knew that I somehow knew all of this.

"Interesting," she drawled. "And yet I don't remember you being there. Ever. Anything else to add to that?"

"I remember all the quests that we went on ever since Percy got to camp when he was twelve. The same year Zeus' master bolt was stolen and he blamed Percy for it. I arrived at camp two days after Percy did. I remember bits and pieces," I replied self-consciously. I groaned again, doubling over once again and clutching my face.

Annabeth's eyes were narrowed but she seemed close to panic. Either she didn't remember, had a small crash case of amnesia or she was lying by saying she didn't know me. I had just claimed that I had been on all the quests and here she was, basically showing that she didn't know me. Something was already up.

"We should definitely take you to Chiron and Jason. Especially Jason. He seemed to have the same problem."

I nodded painfully.

"Yeah, give me a sec though."

Annabeth waited patiently as the pain ceased. I stood again, shaky as if the energy had been drained from me. I grabbed my bag, hauling it with me as we took down the hill.

What was up with Annabeth's memory and what was wrong with me?

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I know it seems kind of messed up that Jessica was on all of the quests but it was the only thing I could really think up for any idea to fit with my plot. Please review and subscribe. No flames please but just tell me if you think the fact that Jessica is claiming she's been on all of the quests is messed up or not. In a nice way though XD. Once again, review and subscribe. Thanks**


	4. I Meet the Shirtless Man

**Jessica**

"Chiron, meet Jessica Aquila. She's Cecilia's sister," Annabeth said.

We on the porch of the Big House and she had just introduced me to a man with no shirt, a wild beard with a…horse's butt? Well, wasn't that just charming. But there was this vibe about him that was respectful and wise. His eyes had this look like he had seen everything ever since the time of dawn. And his name sounded quite familiar, making me wary because I recognized it after thinking for a split-second.

"Ah, yes. Cecilia's little sister. And she's what? Fourteen?" Chiron asked. Yeah, because I looked fourteen.

"Fifteen, almost sixteen," I corrected coldly. I didn't mean for it to come off sounding insensitive but some little voice in the back of my mind was nagging. It kept saying, _this guy is dangerous! He's a centaur if you haven't noticed! Get away from him as fast as possible! Besides, you don't belong anywhere near him. Being near him is like asking for some major trouble!_ And I tried to ignore that pesky voice.

"As I recall, I remember you for some reason. Cecilia's sister yet, different…_relative dad_," he said cautiously, studying me.

"Um, what? Relative dad?" I asked, confused.

The centaur ignored my question completely but honestly, I saw uneasiness flicker in those old eyes.

"Yes, now I remember who you are. You and the quests," he murmured.

"Chiron, what are you hiding from me this time?" Annabeth questioned.

"Nothing my dear child."

"Are you serious? Now you won't tell me anything like you use to! You wouldn't even tell me what we were dealing with when Piper, Jason and Leo showed up! We had to figure it out by ourselves only to find out Jason was…was one of them. A _Roman_." Annabeth spat the word, as if she couldn't stand the word and always left a bitter taste that lasted forever when she used it.

Chiron gave her this sad look.

"We will talk later Annabeth. But do you remember her?"

Annabeth studied me now and finally shook her head.

"No but Jessica claims that she knows this kind of stuff. Not really but like, memories just seem to come and go with her. Like…she knew the name of the camp before I even told her. And she pointed out all the things in camp that she knew and what happened. It seems like she has a small crash case of amnesia so I suggested taking her to Jason who would most likely understand out of all of us," Annabeth replied nervously. "It's better if she explains though what she knows about this."

Chiron nodded, stroking his beard.  
"Tell it then," he told me.

"Right," I drawled. "When Annabeth told me she was the daughter of Athena, it seemed familiar and not freaky about being the child of a god. A god who was said to have faded in myth. In myth, it was said that all Greek gods faded but when she told me she was a child of one, it wasn't creepy. I had this feeling that I knew the gods were still around and they had kids. After that, she told me about what kind of metal Greeks and Romans used. Like Celestial Bronze for Greeks and Imperial Gold for Romans. That didn't seem unnatural at all. It seemed like I also knew that already. And then she mentioned taking me to Jason and his name seemed familiar also. Like I knew him," I explained.

Chiron was still studying me, his eyes never leaving me but there was uneasy, dark look in his eyes. It was as if…as if he knew what I was talking about but didn't want to say the terrible truth.

"I suppose there is more to this?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Continue on then."

"So, Annabeth and I made it to the top of the hill and she said once we were inside camp borders, we would be safe. That didn't seem weird. I knew it was dangerous outside the borders and somehow, I knew the name of the camp. Camp Half-Blood. Then Annabeth started pointing things out, naming them and what they are for and I kind of took over after that. But what happened after that was not right. I got to the part about Zeus' Fist and how it used to be the entrance to the Labyrinth until Quintus, a.k.a Daedalus destroyed it. And then there was this battle here and it marked the beginning of the Second Titan War. I told Annabeth that I remember going on quests with them. All the quests that Percy and her went on every year. Even the ones Annabeth did for combat missions when Percy was in school. Just like Clarisse who's the daughter of Ares. I slightly remembered arriving at camp two days after him and then going on all the quests. But Annabeth doesn't. And I barely do," I finished.

Chiron looked concern now.

"Annabeth dear, you said that the Hypnos cabin didn't help Jason with his amnesia?"

"Well, yeah. But he didn't have amnesia. His memories were stolen by the Most Annoying, Life Ruining Majesty, Queen of the Gods, Hera herself," thunder split the sky even though it was a clear day and Chiron gave Annabeth a stern look, "so technically speaking, Jason didn't have amnesia."

"Yes, but you suggested taking her to Jason perhaps because you were thinking even though he may have not really had amnesia, he would still understand it the best," Chiron pointed out, a twinkle in his eyes. "Besides, he did have memories of the Roman camp come and go as he got closer to Hera as he told us when they got back."

Annabeth blinked.

"I guess so then."

"And it's probably best if you get them started and then let them figure it out together. Then come back here and we'll talk. Clear?"

"Yeah. But where is she supposed to go after she's done with Jason?"

"Don't worry. Jason will know what to do with her. Like I said, leave them together after you get them started," Chiron said, giving me a look that told me that Jason knew something also.

Annabeth nodded.

"Just leave your bag here. We'll hold onto it for a while," she said. Then she left the Big House with me hurrying to keep up.

* * *

Annabeth and I took several detours. Well, kind of. Annabeth stopped at the basketball court to see if Jason was there but he wasn't. And he wasn't even in the arena. So we stopped several other times to talk to kids who had seen him. Come to find out, he was sitting on top of Camp Half-Blood hill, next to that huge pine tree.

But I knew what the tree was for. It protected the borders of camp and the Golden Fleece was laying on one of its branches, enforcing the borders and bringing health to the camp's valley. And if I didn't mention before, there was a huge dragon coiled around the bottom of the tree. Annabeth asked if I knew what the tree was for and I told her that it once was the spirit of Thalia Grace who happened to be the sister of Jason when Jason was given to Hera as a peace offering when he was two. Annabeth filled me in with them two meeting up on his most recent quest of saving Hera and how Thalia now knew the truth about her brother being given up to Hera.

As I listened, we climbed the hill once again. And I realized I couldn't keep my eyes off of the kid named Jason. Finally we reached the top and stood in front of him.

"Hey Annabeth. What's up?" he asked casually.

"We need some help Jason. This is Jessica Aquila," she said.

Jason stared at me, shock flying through his electric blue eyes as he struggled to his feet. But anger and suspicion filled his eyes quickly.

"I know exactly who you are and what are you doing here?" he asked dangerously as he unsheathed his gladius faster than light and pointing it at my throat.


	5. A Deadly Explanation at First

**Chapter 5**

Annabeth was shocked and I was in complete fear. I could feel the sharp point pressing against my throat. I tried to back away but Jason growled and I knew one more step would make me take a spill down the hill. So I slowly backed away sideways and Jason followed, giving me a look that told me I better stay still or something bad was going to happen.

"J-Jason. What is going on?" Annabeth asked, nervous. I suddenly remembered my dagger at the same time and slowly pulled it out. But I didn't do anything for some crazy reason. Jason saw my weapon and smirked. Pushing the point farther under my chin.

"I know exactly who she is. I know she's Jessica Aquila. I recognized her on sight. When I saw Cecilia, I had my suspicions but I recognized her as soon as I saw you Annabeth with her."

"But _how_? Everyone seems to know who she is. Chiron does. Clarisse did surprisingly and now you. What is seriously going on?" she inquired.

Jason didn't answer her question but push the sword farther in.

"What are you doing here Jessica?" he growled.

I couldn't answer. I was afraid that the moment I tried to speak, my throat would be slit.

"Answer me!" Jason shouted, shoving the sword forward some more. I gagged, taking a tiny step back and bumping into a smaller tree.

"I-I…we…Annabeth suggested…," I stuttered. Jason's knuckles were white. I could tell he was a strong guy because he looked like he had gone through a military camp and survived. But for some reason, I seemed to recognize who he was also.

"Annabeth suggested what?" Jason hissed, pushing me tightly into the tree. I was basically pinned and scared to death.

"We needed…she suggested…well, she wanted your help," I said. His eyes narrowed.

"You're lying. Annabeth doesn't come to me when she needs help unless it finishing up the _Argo II_ or learning more about the Roman camp."

"Actually, she isn't lying Jason. I do need your help. Lower your sword and we'll explain."

Jason didn't listen and Annabeth looked nervous. I knew somehow that Jason was too perfect. That he always obeyed and was always loyal because that was the Roman way. And this must've been the only time he hadn't.

"No, tell me quickly what you need and then I'll consider the idea of lowering my sword," he said, his eyes flashing as he turned on Annabeth. She sucked her cheeks in, a regal look spreading on her face. Her fatal flaw was getting in the way. Hubris was her fatal flaw and I knew it for some reason also. Hubris was excessive pride or arrogance and excessive ambition and she had that. She hated having her plans or ideas jeopardized also.

"Ok fine. Look, we need your help because Jessica seems to have a small crash case of amnesia. And—," before she could finish, Jason's anger faded and he lowered his sword.

"Amnesia? Oh Holy Jupiter. My dreams and the messages were right from Juno. I didn't think it was true…but...oh my gods. Holy Jupiter and Juno," Jason cursed.

"Wait, what dreams? Jason, what the Hades are you not telling me?" Annabeth finally burst.

He turned on her, gripping her shoulders.

"Annabeth. I know now what you're talking about. I didn't think my dreams were true but they are. And yes, I have something about Percy. I will talk to you later once I fill her in and help her," Jason said. Annabeth nodded and he hugged her. He must've never hugged her because she was shocked. But after that, she left, leaving me still wary of Jason.

"Look, I know you're probably confused—," he started.

"Not really. My memories come and go but like, honestly, all I need is for you to listen to my story, tell me why Annabeth doesn't recognize me and what's been happening lately. I also need you to help me with this amnesia thing," I interrupted.

"How about we start with you telling me your story. I can help with the amnesia thing. I kind of had it actually but Juno actually took my memories and I had to get them back and save her from the giant. And you know who Juno is right?"

"I know about your quest. Annabeth told me. And yes, surprisingly, her name is familiar. Hera for her Greek form. I know the Greek and roman names for the gods," I replied. "And don't ask how. I just do. It's one of those come and go memories. But I seem to stick with the Roman names better though," I said quickly. Jason nodded.

"How about we start with that."

"Ok."

"So you said you stick with Roman names better?"

"Yeah. Like when Annabeth told me she was the daughter of Athena, I kind of had a mind switched and put it straight into Minerva. It seemed more comfortable to think of them in their Roman form. And then Cecilia gave me weapons before I left. The dagger I choose, it said Optimus Maximus and I automatically translated from Latin to the best and the greatest."

"Hmm. Well, in Roman times, Jupiter Optimus Maximus was translated as Zeus the Best and the Greatest because it was the name of his temple. He was well respected in Rome because he was the major patron god of Rome. And his weapon is the master bolt. Why it would be on the dagger, I have no idea. No ordinary demigod dagger has that. What kind of dagger do you have?"

"I don't know. Annabeth said you might."

I unsheathed Optimus Maximus and handed it to Jason who looked at it through narrowed eyes. He growled, muttering how this couldn't be good.

"Celestial Bronze on one side, Imperial Gold another and Greek silver lining the sides. And the Roman translation the best and the greatest as the name. Why in the name—" Jason froze, a terrible thought occurring.

"No. This is impossible."

"What? What's impossible? What's wrong with my dagger?" I questioned.

"It's nothing. I'll explain as soon as we clear up the rest of this," he said quickly.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't react to his answer because I was still pretty terrified that he would break out his gladius and kill me.

"So what other memories come and go?" he asked finally.

"Well, after Annabeth told me she was the daughter of Minerva, I mean, Athena—,"

"Just use the Roman form. I do better with Roman form also," Jason interrupted.

"Right. Anyways, it didn't seem weird that she was the child of a god. It seemed almost…natural. Like I already knew that."

"Huh. Sounds like what happened to me. I was at the Grand Canyon actually with Leo and Piper and to me, it looked like a crazy god had taken a knife to land and carved the Grand Canyon. And then I actually wondered where in the name of Pluto did I get that idea," Jason explained, remembering that moment.

I smiled.

"I would've thought the same too."

"Anyways, what else?"

"After that, she began pointing out—," and I continued to tell him the exact same thing I told Chiron only in more detail and my thoughts on it. Jason was actually a good listener which didn't surprise. He nodded and related to surprisingly a majority of what I said and recalled.

"So here's what I think Jessica. Like you said, the memories come and go. So you do probably have a small crash case of amnesia but for some reason, you just can't exactly piece it all together to remember it," he explained.

"Is that bad or like good enough for now?" I asked.

"It's not bad. It's just somehow you have amnesia. But it's better than what I had. Now, as to why Annabeth doesn't remember you but the others do, I don't exactly know why."

"Oh. Makes sense I guess. But I have one question about you."

Jason looked at me warily as if he knew what I was going to ask.

"How do you know who I am?"

* * *

**A/N: Please review and subscribe! :D Thanks! ^_^**


	6. Then a More Calm One

**Chapter 6:**

Jason looked uneasy but in his eyes, there was a cold, regal look that I didn't quite get. It was as if he was mad at me for asking such a simple question as to how he knew me. I stared at him, waiting for an answer and he looked away, sighing.

"Well?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Jason didn't answer but met my eyes fiercely and held my gaze like that until I flinched.

"I can't tell you yet how I know you Jessica. But I do know you in a way that doesn't seem…appropriate or official," he finally replied.

"Appropriate or official," I repeating, drawling it out. He sounded like he was an officer or someone from the government. Like an important person. "Why doesn't it feel appropriate or official?" I asked.

"You basically asked the same reason as to how I know you. It ties right back to it. A two in one thing if you get me."

"No, not really," I said.

"Meaning, you pretty much asked two questions that have one answer from me that link both," he explained.

"Oh, yeah. Make sense."

Silence filled in after that making it seem awkward when it wasn't. I stared down into the valley, watching the campers. I noticed that they all wore orange T-shirts that said Camp Half-Blood across it. What I also noticed was that every camper had a bead necklace. When I talked to Annabeth, she had one. Clarisse had one and so did several other campers we passed. And each necklace had a number of clay beads on them that had a design. I didn't know what they were for though and what the designs meant which surprised me. I thought it would be one of those hit-and-run memories but it wasn't. And yes, I started calling it hit-and-run memories. I glanced at Jason's neck and noticed he had one too but with only one bead. Maybe he could tell me.

"Hey Jason?"

"Yeah."

"What are the clay necklaces for?"

"Oh, they're for the number of years you have managed to survive at camp. You get one bead each year with a different design on it. And every design on a bead signifies something important. Like on Annabeth's, the ones that she told me about are the last five ones. The years she was one quests with the son of Neptune or Poseidon, Percy Jackson. The first of the five ones is a green trident on a black background which represents the claiming of Neptune's first son."

"First son?"

"Well, yeah after sixty years."

"Wait what?"

"Sixty years ago, Pluto, Neptune and and Jupiter who are considered The Big Three made a pact, swearing that they would never have kids again. Because sixty years ago was World War II which was the war between Jupiter's and Neptune's kids on one side against Pluto's kids. And there was a lot of major damage. So they made the pact so it wouldn't happen again. But Jupiter, my dad, took a spill and had me and my sister Thalia which you seem to know about. And Neptune had Percy Jackson who you seem to also know. For a while, Percy and Annabeth thought that Hades hadn't had kids which was a surprise to them but he did. Pluto had a daughter and a son. Bianca and Nico di Angelo. But really, they were born before the pact was made. They were born in the middle of the war. And Jupiter threatened to destroy them but Hades sent them to this hotel called the Lotus Casino and Hotel which slows down time."

"Wait…," I said. I thought. All of this seemed familiar. The pact. The Big Three. The accident of The Big Three having kids. Bianca dying on the quest to save Artemis and Annabeth. Nico disappearing at the end of the quest when we got back. Then the labyrinth quest happened. Finding Nico and apologizing. Summoning Bianca at the ranch and her telling him it wasn't Percy's fault. Bianca showing up basically for Percy only. Percy fighting his half-brother in the underground arena. Finding Daedalus. And the battle. It was coming back as a hit-and-run memory.

"Oh my gods. I remember that now. I remember those years slightly," I gasped.

"Another come-and-go memory?" Jason asked.

I nodded.

"Well then I guess I don't have to explain the rest."

I shook my head.

"So you've only been here for one year? Which I thought, demigods were found around eleven or twelve."

Jason's jaw got tight.

"I thought Annabeth explained this to you."

"Well, she explained the quest but she didn't say exactly why you went on it."

He was silent for a second.

"I went on the quest because like you know, Juno needed to be saved from Porphyrion, the Giant who is the equivalent to Jupiter. And as you know, each god has an equivalent giant that fought them in the war. Fought them specifically in the war and not any other gods. Gaea made them like that. And so Leo and Piper went with me and I didn't exactly know them but Juno twisted their minds into thinking they knew me. And before my memories were stolen, I was a demigod basically. I was at a different camp which is for Roman demigods. Thalia is a Greek demigod while I'm a Roman and it's only possible because when Jupiter appeared to our mom, he was in Greek form and then our mom bore Thalia. Then he appeared again in Roman form and I was born. Two years later, I was given to Juno as a peace offering because she was a very ticked goddess after that. So I grew up at the Roman camp, was switched, memories stolen and went on a quest to save Juno and get my memories back. And so for my 'heroism', they gave me a bead necklace," he said.

"Then what's that on your arm?"

He looked at his tattoo and winced a bit with a bit of longing. It had SPQR with twelve bar lines underneath and an eagle above it.

"That's my mark for the Roman camp. When you first arrive at Camp Jupiter, you receive a probation tablet until you have proven yourself to the legion. Once you have done that, you receive the tattoo and one bar line of service underneath. The tattoo can't be removed and is burned deeply into our arms from the heavens basically. SPQR stands for Senatus Populusque Romanus or 'The Senate and the People of Rome'. And the symbol above it is the symbol of your godly parent unless you are a legacy like Octavian. Like I said, the lines symbolize how many years of service to the legion. And I've done twelve years of service and managed to get Praetor of the First Legion which is like co-commander of the Legion. My friend Reyna is Praetor of the Twelfth Legion which is pretty spectacular and she's also one of the two consuls in the Senate. ," he explained.

"Oh. Wow. Must take a lot to become a Praetor."

He nodded.

"Twelve years just to become Praetor of First Legion. Tried ever since I was four."

I whistled.

"That's a pretty long time. I guess Reyna moved up through the ranks pretty fast?"

He nodded.

"I don't know how she did it."

"Who's the other consul member. You said Reyna was one of two."

"I am. But they may have replaced me since I've been gone for so long."

"Well isn't Percy at the other camp since you guys were switched. I mean, Juno switched the leaders of both camps to get them to become friends to defeat the giants right? And I'm guessing the Argo II is a way to get to the Roman camp and get Percy back. And it's easier for us to go to them because Annabeth told me that Juno came to her and said that the Roman camp was having problems so they couldn't come to us."

Jason nodded, seeing where I was going with this.

"So I bet you anything, Percy told them that you're going to be on the boat coming back to the Roman camp because one, you belong there and two, why wouldn't you? So maybe Reyna hasn't taken you off the consul yet."

Jason thought.

"It's possible knowing her. I mean, if I hadn't been swapped, I would've created a relationship with her which is what happens when Praetors of the Legions work together because we have to. And so maybe she was still holding onto hope that I would come back and the fact that Percy gave her the second chance for me, then it's possible," Jason said thoughtfully. He studied me for a second. "You're pretty darn smart and you seem to think like a Roman. Carefully, logically and strategically in a sense."

I must've looked confused because he smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

The conch horn sounded in a distance, signaling lunch. Another hit-and-run memory.

"We should hit the Mess Hall too," I added.

Jason chuckled.

"Hungry huh?"

"Only by a lot."

He stood, helping me to my feet and we took down the hill together, leaving me to wonder what would happen after lunch.


	7. A Hated Claim Made

**Chapter 7:**

_"War shall spread to raging orange and regal purple. You are the one that both need. Choose one of them, you will kill you and your friends. Our numbers will drop and we will fade. Choose both and bring peace to them somehow, we will reward you,"_said the woman's voice. She had a hood and long, jet black hair that flowed down in the front on either side of her face. She was wearing black robes and a goat skin cloak hung at her shoulders. Her scabboard was empty but she radiated power. Her eyes glowed in the darkness and I was terrified.

_"Do not fail me Jessica Aquila. Or else, my "son" will literally kill you for screwing up. He knows_," she said. Then the earth opened up and swallowed me, plopping me into a different dream. I was in a small dirt cave and the floor in front of me was shifting around in a circle. It began to rise, molding into a woman.

_"Do not listen to that wretched goddess. She will lead you no where and will destroy you instead. Listen to me Jessica. When the war begins, regal purple shall prevail. And they will only do that if you forget the this group of demigods. The gods will lose their Greek side and will weakened twice as much for us to destroy them,"_ she said.

"Who are you talking about? Raging orange and regal purple? What the Hades, are those code names or something? And why destroy the Greek gods?" I asked.

_"How little you know my Jessica Aquila. You will find out soon enough when it's already too late. As for destroying the Greek gods, what has your godly parent done for you? What has your _father_ done for you to claim you? Why bother with the gods if they only care for themselves, don't want to even bother about claiming their own kids? I could care less about the pact they made with that wretched son of Poseidon. I'll finish him off soon enough when he goes on his little quest with those two kids,"_ the dirt woman said.

"The son of who?" I exclaimed. "Who are you and what do you want from me?!" I yelled. The cave shook violently, like an earthquake was happening.

_"Remember this message and do not fail me or you will see everyone burn and Earth will drown them,"_ she smiled coldly.

The ground shook and she disappeared into a muddy puddle. Dirt and rock began to fall from the cave. I turned around, looking for an entrance frantically but there was none. Dirt continued to fall and I screamed as the cave filled up.

"NO!"

As dirt reached my chest, I struggled, trying to "swim" my way out of it by going up. But I knew it wouldn't be any use. Once I reached the top of the cave, I would be stuck. Dirt continued to rise and I screamed for help. As the earth swallowed me, my only thought was, _A dream is going to kill me_. Then the hole above my head covered up.

* * *

I jolted awake, leaping from the bed and grabbing someone by the neck. Whoever I grabbed, the moment I touched them, they slammed me against the wall and pinned me. Even though I was half asleep, I was still pretty shocked by the instant reflex.

"JESSICA AQUILA!" yelled a guys voice.

I shook my head and blinked, finding Jason Grace pinning me to the wall. It was morning around eight in the morning according to the clock in the Hermes cabin.

"Oh my gods. What just happened?"

"You attacked me."

"And you attacked me back with ninja fast reflexes! How...?" I said in awe.

"Don't ask. It happens being a Roman," he said. He still had me pinned against the wall.

"Um, can you let go of me now?" I asked tentatively.

"No, not until you explain what the Pluto just happened," he answered.

I didn't answer for a minute. I was still wary to tell him anything.

"I, uh, had a nightmare."

"About what?" he asked suspiciously.

"Two women; I think one was a good goddess and the other was an evil one," I replied carefully.

His eyes narrowed.

"What kind of two women?"

"None of your business," I growled.

His electric blue eyes regarded me, forcing me to keep staring at them. I flinched at the look in his eyes. I mean he seemed like a pretty chilled person and this was the first time I had seen him angry. And he looked threatening, cold and darn right out scary. He was pretty strong guy, not that buff but right in between and I figured that if I made him twice as angry, things weren't gonna turn out pretty.

"Fine," he hissed. He let go of me and after a moment of seething silence, I finally asked, "So why'd you wake me up?"

"Because it's time to eat breakfast and the Mercury kids couldn't get you up. So I did instead," he replied coldly.

"Right," I drawled. I was wearing a tank top and some shorts so I looked ok to go out in it. I squeezed past Jason and headed for the Mess Hall with him right behind me.

* * *

"Jessica, can I talk to you?" asked Annabeth later on that day. It had only been three days since I arrived here and it seemed as if the person I knew the best at the camp was Annabeth. We seemed to be hanging out more and more. I had been training in the arena with Jason because Chiron 'ordered' me to do so since he was the one who could help me. I wasn't exactly happy about it and I could tell he wasn't either. We didn't talk to one another; we just made eye contact as he taught me moves. And the moves he taught, felt weird. I soon came to realize that he was teaching me Roman moves.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" I said, stopping my training with Jason.

"Come with me. It's just something I need to know about. It might help me," she said, glancing at Jason. He watched her carefully as I followed her to the outside of the arena.

"So, what's up?"

"I need to ask you about this morning. The dream you had," Annabeth finally said.

I stiffened.

"How do you know about that?"

"Jason."

"Explains it all," I growled.

"Look, I know you didn't tell Jason what happened but I need to know or else we'll tell Chiron. This is important because it might be linked to Percy considering he's at the Roman camp and Leo murmuring crap about Dirt Woman. I mean I thought he cleared that up with Jason and Piper on the quest to save Hera," she replied.

"Obviously not," I teased.

"Anyways, can you please tell me?" Annabeth asked.

I sighed.

"Fine. So, um, last night...," I began to explain my dreams and how they seemed to be linked, like on of them seemed to be positive and the other was negative; telling me the opposite. When I finished, Annabeth tapped her chin and I swear to any Greek and Roman god, I could see the gears in her brain turning and piecing stuff together.

"So this women from your first dream, you said she was wearing black robes, her face was covered, her scabboard was empty and she was wearing a goat skin cloak on her shoulders?"

I nodded.

"Why is that so familiar?"

"That's Juno, Hera's Roman form," said a voice behind me. I turned to find Jason leaning against one of the pillars around the arena. I glared at him.

"Sorry, couldn't help eavesdropping on the story," he said, trying to sound apologetic.

I snorted.

"Yeah whatever."

He gave me a cold stare and Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Well then, I guess we all know now. And as Jason said, it was Juno, the Royal Loose Canon Herself," Annabeth said bitterly. Thunder rolled.

"Honestly Annabeth, let go of the whole thing when she pinned you to the ground with her statue on Mount Olympus," Jason joked.

"Hey! Besides, Thalia, your sister was pinned beecause she saved mine and Percy's life! And she did on purpose too," Annabeth corrected.

"Ok, so what? My big sis did get pinned? Doesn't mean Juno did on purpose. Maybe it happened because the bridge to Mount Olympus and the mortal world was dissolving, causing it to topple," he answered.

"No, it was on purpose because I didn't see any other statues go down unless...unless _you-know-who_ blasted them. Besides, why would she try to kill me and Percy if we were trying to save their seats of power at the time?" Annabeth said.

"I don't know. Maybe because it happened on accident!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Just shut up, I'll finish this later with you."

He grinned.

"Anyways, if I recall correctly, the reason her scabboard is empty is because she gave her _gladius_ to Jason after he broke his golden weapon."

Jason nodded.

"It was right after we got back before we called the meeting to piece the clues together," he said.

"Ok then. Well, I guess that clears it up," I cut in, getting ready to leave. Jason blocked me and I snarled.

"No, not really Jessica. We still need to know about your second dream," he growled.

"Like I said before, none of this is your business. I barely know who you are so why bother telling you? Besides, just because you seem so familiar doesn't make any difference," I answered, anger flaring in my chest.

This cold fire burned in his blue eyes and I tried hard not to shiver slightly. He smirked, knowing I was scared.

"But it doesn't matter. Your dream is important because it's linked to the situation the camp has. That so many of us know the real truth about. And the fact the dream would come to the most unlikely person gives us the right to know," he managed to get through gritted teeth.

"Too bad, you can find out later. Besides, I'm not suppose to tell you about the second dream," I lied. Usually, I'm an excellent liar and can get away with just about anything but for some reason, Jason seemed to know it.

"You liar," he hissed.

I bared my teeth in a snarl and pushed past him, heading for the beach. I could feel Jason's eyes follow me and burn into my back as Annabeth tried to calm him down. I hated Jason. I thought he was this cool person until he showed his true colors. I didn't care if he seemed familiar or not; I was just tired of seeing him around camp. And I didn't know what to do now since he knew I was a liar about my second dream. I didn't know if I'd be able to get around Jason without him catching me off guard and getting me to spill the dream. I'd have to figure something out.

* * *

That night was the worst night ever out of the nights I had been here. Well, I think I overexaggerated somewhat. I mean, I guess I was kind of happy what happened at the campfire, but I think Jason wasn't.

Anyway, after dinner, I followed Annabeth to the amphitheater like we did every night for the campfire and the Sing-Along's. And we ended up getting stuck next to Jason in the first row. After the Sing-Along-Song's, Chiron finally introduced me to the camp. He didn't do so the first night I was here because he figured everyone knew me, which was partially true. Any new campers that had been recruited after the war didn't know me.

"Campers, I would like you to meet Jessica Aquila."

"I've seen her around camp. How come she wasn't introduced the first day she was here?" one kid asked.

Chiron looked nervous. I guess he wasn't willing to tell the campers I use to go here, well like he claimed. But it got said anyways by Big Mouth herself.

"I know who she is and so does all the old campers who were here when she first came here. She use to be at this camp!" shouted Clarisse, rising from her seat in the stands,

I hissed.

"Don't you ever learn to keep your mouth shut Clarisse? Or was that just with Percy?" I retorted.

"Whatever Jessy," she growled.

"SHUT UP CLAIRE!" I yelled. She went to object but Chiron pounded his hoof against the metal grate.

"Anyways, yes, she use to go to this camp. Thank you for pointing that out Clarisse even though it wasn't your place," Chiron said. I snickered and he gave me a stern look.

"The point is, to those who don't know her, I am simply introducing her."

"Has she been claimed yet?" asked a girl from the Aphrodite cabin. She was a tall pretty Asian girl and a majority of the guys turned their heads to look except for Jason.

"No you idiot. If she had, we would've known," snorted another girl from the Aphrodite cabin. She had choppy, uneven hair and her eyes caught the firelight. She didn't wear any makeup, as if she wasn't trying to draw any attention. It was unusual for the child of Aphrodite. Jason looked and a small smile spread across his face.

"I agree with Piper," he said. She smiled at him and I froze. _Piper_? So that was the girl that went with Jason on the quest to save Hera. She seemed pretty cool.

"Yeah, well, it's possible little Miss Jessica could've been claimed and nobody knew except for Chiron," she sneered.

"Drew, we welcome all kids to the camp. Besides, why would she be in the Hermes cabin then?" Piper growled at her.

"Because maybe that's just where she fits. In the jack of all trade. The ones that aren't wanted. Nothing personal Hermes cabin," Drew sniffed.

"Uh no Drew," Annabeth cut in. "The pact was made that all gods had to claim their children by the age of thirteen. So when she was here, she had been claimed but none of us know as of right now because maybe the gods took the memory of her being claimed. And you know the pact because Percy explained it one night when we discussed recruiting new campers."

Drew opened her mouth but shut it quickly, having nothing to say.

"Ok, well then," I said. I looked at Chiron when suddenly everyone gasped. I looked back and Jason stood staring at me with shock, disbelief and anger.

"What?" I demanded. Jason stared above my head and I looked up and nearly screamed.

Above me was a floating, glowing sign. It was in the shape of an eagle carrying a lightning bolt and the whole thing was lit in electric blue, just like Jason's eyes. The sad thing, seeing this sign was so familiar to me. Then I remember this must've happened when I supposedly went to this camp.

As the sign began to fade, everyone stared at Jason who looked really mad now.

"That. Is. _Impossible_," he hissed, trying to control his rage. Chiron's eyes were wide as he bowed his shaking front legs. Everyone in the amphitheater did also except for Jason who stood defiantly, shaking with anger.

"All hail Jessica Aquila, third and youngest daughter of the King of Gods, Zeus himself," Chiron said regretfully and grimly.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I know you guys are probably like oh thats messed up and everything but I really didn't like any of the other gods for this. Besides, her last name fits which you guys will find out about how it does. Please review and no really, really hateful things about Jessica being the daughter of Zeus. :(**


	8. A Fight Already as New Siblings

**Chapter 8:**

Jason grabbed my shoulder roughly and slammed me against the wall of the Zeus cabin.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" he shouted "WHAT THE HELL?!"

I struggled and screamed, trying to throw him off of me but he had me pinned.

"GET OFF!" I screamed, squirming beneath his grip.

He shoved me into the wall again, his hands gripping my shoulders .

"ANSWER ME!" he shouted.

"NO!"

His hands tightened around my shoulder and I winced loudly.

"Tell me now or else," Jason growled.

"I don't know what the Hades you're talking about!" I yelled.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about Jessica Aquila. What. The Heck. Was that all about in the amphitheater?" he said, his voice shaking with pure anger.

"By the gods, what do you mean?!" I replied, struggling. He pressed me into the wall. It was impossible to move him off of me considering his strength.

"The whole entire being claimed by Zeus. How is any of this possible?" he snarled in my face, his grip tightening so much, my arms went numb.

"I don't know! All I know is that you're my Roman brother!" I winced. I was so furious and frustrated with him, I grinded my teeth to powder.

Jason sneered, his grip getting tighter which I didn't think was possible.

"Don't lie to me Jessica."

"I'm not. I swear!" I cried out in agony.

"Yeah, whatever," he answered, smirking with satisfaction. "And if you aren't, then tell me the second part of your dream."

I tried to move my arms but nothing worked. I growled, looking away but nearly cried out with pain almost automatically. Gods, this boy was strong.

"Why should I?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Oh maybe because you're now my younger sister and I have every right to know."

I snorted.

"Yeah, the right to not know about it anymore! Why do you care anyways? Just because you seem so familiar doesn't make any difference. And just because you're my _Roman_ brother doesn't mean I have to tell you anything," I growled at him, finally turning my head to look back at him. We were nose to nose, our electric blue eyes meeting. I guess I forgot to mention I had electric blue eyes and jet black hair. _Just like Thalia Grace. My _older_ sister now_, said a tiny voice in my brain. His lip curled and I leered back at him.

"Oh yeah? The fact that you are my younger sister gives me full authority over you. I have every right to know," he hissed in my ear.

"Really now?" I asked sarcastically. "This isn't a military camp Jason and I could care less if you're my older brother. It doesn't give you _any_ authority or rights over me," I growled into his ear.

"Then go talk to Juno about this then if you don't like it. That's how she put it to me in my dream the night before you came. She warned that a younger relative would come to me and that I would have to do everything I can to put her in her place and make sure she stayed safe. That basically I had every right to know things that happened to you that I didn't know about and know what kind of problems you had. If you don't like it, go to Juno but I'm pretty sure she won't change her mind, especially if you get her in her Roman form. She is not one to change her mind once decided," Jason replied.

"Then I'll make her," I sneered.

"I'd like to see you try Jessica Aquila," Jason scoffed.

"It will happen."

"Sure, whatever you say. And by the way, do you even know what your last name is in Latin?" Jason asked.

"I don't know and I don't care because I don't feel like translating."

He smirked.

"You are too dangerous Jessica. Your last name will get you killed which explains why Juno said that I'd have to make sure you stayed safe."

He released me and I rubbed my arms that were now dark red. I was sure to have bruises tomorrow. I climbed into bed and stared at the statue of Zeus. It was hard to believe he was my dad. That Jason and I were brother and sister.

I looked over at Jason's bed and his narrowed eyes regarded me, glowing in the moonlight that spilled onto the floor. Finally he blinked slowly and closed his eyes, rolling over and instantly falling asleep. Thunder rolled across the cabin and slowly lulled me to sleep. But not for long.

* * *

I screamed, shooting straight awake and leaping from the bed. I ran to the bathroom, shaking as I stood over the sink gasping for breath. I had that same dream of drowning in the cave. I threw up and mud hit the sink, I continued to do so, coughing and sputtering mud all over the place. And I couldn't stop as it filled the bathroom, the mud rising to my ankles. Footsteps sounded in the mud and I turned around and shrieked. Dirt Woman was actually real and she was alive. She laughed.

_You will drown and never make it out._"

I struggled as the mud rose over my waist. I screamed and yelled for help but none came. Dirt and mud poured from the faucet of the sink and bubbled out the of the drain. As the mud reached my neck, I strained to get free and 'swim' my way through the mud and to the bathroom door. But I seemed to be stuck. As the mud covered my head, I thought, _make this end quickly. And then Dirt Woman can have her revenge of drowning me in dirt._

But it seemed forever so I figured I wasn't sleeping and that this was real. Jason wasn't hearing a thing while I drowned in the bathroom.

As dirt filled my nose, mouth and lungs, my final thought was, _this is the most stupidest way to die_.

And black enveloped my vision.

* * *

**A/N: :OOOO Please review and find out what happens! I will not post Chapter 9 until I have up to 10 reviews. No pressure! Thanks! XD**


	9. Leo's Same Problem AGAIN

**Chapter 9**

"Jessica!" yelled a voice. "JESSICA!"

I screamed and leaped from the bed, wanting to run to the bathroom but I stumbled. Someone grabbed me and supported me. I blinked and Jason came into view. I didn't know if it had been a dream or not but all I knew was that I actually was happy to know Jason was there.

"Hey, calm down. It was just a dream," he said.

"Oh gods. Oh gods. No it seemed so real. Oh my gods," I replied, shaking. He hugged me tightly, trying to calm me down in a brotherly way. When he finally pulled back, he gripped my shoulders.

"You said it seemed real?"

I nodded and he thought for a second.

"I wonder," he murmured to himself. He looked out the window for a little bit and then back at me. As if choosing his words carefully, he said, "So…what was your dream about that made it seem so real?"

I didn't answer for a long time. Finally I sucked breath in through my teeth and answered.

"I dreamed that I was drowning. In mud. There was this woman and she's made of dirt but every night, she terrorizes me with dreams, ever since I've been here," I said quietly.

He hugged me longer after that.

"You ok?" he asked finally after some time.

I nodded.

He drew back, ruffling my hair playfully.

"Still hard to believe you're my sister."

"It's only been a couple hours."

"So?"

I smiled.

"Whatever."

Silence settled between us and I checked the time. Come to find out it was 5:30.

I clambered back into bed and tried going to sleep, but I was too scared to do so. Judging from Jason's breathing, he wasn't asleep either. I rolled over and his electric blue eyes were the only thing that stood out in the dark, glowing. I stared into them, feeling safe even after the fact he threatened me a couple hours ago.

As six rolled around, light began to grow, flooding through the window a little bit. I still couldn't see Jason, only his eyes.

"Can't sleep another two hours?" he asked quietly

"No," I answered.

He blinked. They almost drove me insane. They were like really glowing blue. I almost said something too but he beat me to it.

"You're eyes glow," he chuckled.

I laughed.

"Shut up, that's not true."

"It so it. I swear. Your eyes like just glow in the freaking dark."

"So do yours," I complimented.

"I know. Thalia told me that one time and Piper tells me that all the time when we're hanging out at night before, during or after the campfire. Even Annabeth and Leo say so too. I know Clarisse normally hates all new kids but she admitted finally. Let's just say everyone does."

"Wow, seems like a lot kids like you," I replied.

There was silence for a moment.

"It wasn't always like that. When they found out I was Roman and in ancient times, Greece and Roman were rivals, I'll tell, you they weren't too thrilled with me. Some stopped trusting me especially when I told them there was a Roman camp and we had to go to it to get Percy and work together to fight the giants," he answered. And I swear there was uneasiness in voice.

"Oh, well, at least you're well respected for saving Juno since she plays a major part on Mount Olympus," I said grimly. "If I do anything, I'll probably end up screwing up and looking like a total fool."

"I don't know about that Jess."

"Don't call me that, _Jace_."

"Ok, _Jess_."

"Jason shut up!" I snickered playfully.

"Anyways, I doubt you'll look like a total fool. I mean, you went on all those quests with Percy and Annabeth as you claim and obviously, you survived the Second Titan War which you probably played a major roll in. And everyone knows you. So no matter what you do, I don't think you can look like a fool. You're pretty well known even if you don't realize it or know anyone. You're appearance here again is a big deal but in a good way. When I came, my appearance was a big deal and a not-so-good way until the end," my brother explained to me patiently.

"You absolutely, positively think so?" I asked.

"Yeah. And I'm not just saying it because I'm your older brother or just to be nice. I'm saying it because it's true," he answered.

I didn't say anything after that as Jason watched me.

Then sun rose higher into the sky until you could already see half of it.

"Here comes Apollo," I said.

"And there goes his twin, Artemis. And possibly Thalia to the other side of the world," Jason answered.

I laughed.

"I can't believe she's my sister either."

I could see my brother now and he frowned.

"Maybe she knows too Jessica. Maybe she knows you're her sister. I mean, when she came back to life, she had to have known."

I thought.

"You do have a point there. Maybe. Just maybe. If we ever see her, we'll ask and find out."

He nodded and we talked until the conch horn sounded in the distance.

* * *

"You ok?" I asked Annabeth later on in the day.

She looked like death had passed over her cabin. Dark circles sat under her eyes and she looked about ready to drop.

"Yeah. Just...a little tired."

"Are you sure? You look like you went to Hades and came back with death following."

"Been there, done that. With you. Remember?" Annabeth replied.

"No, not really."

"Oh yeah, sorry. You kind of have a small crash case of amnesia," Annabeth apologized.

"It's cool. So what happened last night?" I asked again.

"Nightmares of seeing Percy and things going wrong. Nightmares of Gaea. And that stupid gift my mother gave me that comes with a message, _Follow the Mark of Athena. Avenge me_."

I coughed.

"What?"

Annabeth covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh gods. I wasn't suppose to repeat that to anyone. Oh my gods. How could I be so stupid? I have never let any secrets slip before unless I knew Percy could do something. Oh my gods. What will my mother think of me?" Annabeth murmured half to herself.

"It's ok. I'll swear I won't tell _anyone_," I reassured. Annabeth eyed me carefully.

"Not even Jason?"

"Uh no. He's only been my brother officially for one day. I don't think I'm exactly anxious to be telling him everything either. Besides, you've probably told me secrets and things that you shouldn't have said plenty of time during those years that I was here," I pointed out.

"Yeah, probably. Only problem is we can't really have proof of that because we both have a slight case of amnesia."

"Haha, yeah," I drawled. "About that...why did it happen again?"

"Because you've probably got another major role to play here when we go to the Roman camp," Annabeth answered almost automatically.

"Oh."

Before we could do anything, a girl came running up, breathing heavily.

"Annabeth...I need...help...accident...Argo II with...Hephaestus cabin...Jason and Piper...Leo...," she said breathlessly.

"Ok, calm down Nyssa. What's going on?"

"Need help!" she squeaked with another breath. "Jason, Piper and Leo...Hephaestus cabin and Argo II!"

Annabeth grabbed my arm and we sprinted towards the woods, taking a passage that I never knew about. We came to a small bunker looking building with the words, Bunker 9 on it. The door was ajar and inside, the clank of metal sounded. The Hephaestus cabin were working on a boat in the way back of the bunker which was obviously the Argo II.

Nyssa caught up with us and led us to the back of the bunker where the work tables were. Leo was pacing back and forth behind them and that girl Piper was there. Jason instantly was by my side and making sure I wasn't stepping on any dangerous projects.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Leo went into distress _again_," he replied.

"About what?"

"Buford running away once more. He swears he didn't wipe him down with Windex."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You'll find out in a moment."

Leo paced back and forth, explaining to Annabeth the story, slipping into Spanish every once in awhile.

"Ok, Leo, listen to me."

He stopped in his tracks, looking at her.

Then she slapped him.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU HAVE LOST HIM AGAIN?!" she yelled. The bunker got quiet.

"I don't know! I swear I didn't wipe him down with Windex!"

"WELL YOU SURE AS HELL BETTER NOT BE MISSING THE SYNCOPATOR AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry! Gods Annabeth! If you knew the stress that I was under-," Leo started.

"I DO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN I ARRIVE AT THE ROMAN CAMP! IT ONLY SPELLS CATASTROPHE!" she screamed.

"Shut up Annabeth!" I shouted.

She opened her mouth and then realized what she said. Then through gritted teeth, she managed to get out, "You _had_ better find Buford, or I swear to the gods I'm going to strangle you to death. And then, when Percy dies, I die, _we_ die and the whole world is torn to pieces because of the giants, then I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AGAIN IN HADES!"

"ANNABETH!" Jason yelled, his voice resonating.

The daughter of Athena was breathing heavily and she glared at my brother.

"Calm down, _now_."

"Leave me alone you _Roman_," she snarled at him. Jason raised an eyebrow and there was a small gasp around the room. Leo stared at Annabeth with shock.

"Hey, hey. You guys, stop fighting," Piper said. I immediately felt my shoulders relax and somehow I knew she was a charmspeaker. Only a child of Aphrodite could do that. Everyone else relaxed in the room also.

"Look, Annaneth, I know you're in distress and Leo is also but fighting is not going to help. This happened once and Leo, Jason and I went through a naiad's crazy cousins and still managed to survive with like ten seconds left," Piper said.

"Well, how about this? Where did you guys last find him?" I asked.

"By the crazy cousins living quarters," Jason said. "Jessica, if you're going to go there, I'm very sorry to say but I am _not_ going with you. If you feel like getting torn to pieces, then go knock yourself out."

"Gee, thanks for the support and 'protection' dear brother," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I am not going back there again."

"Jason, remember how we also found Buford by Zeus' Fist?" Piper said.

I shivered.

"No, no. Please don't talk about that place," I croaked. "Bad memories."

"Yeah," Jason answered Piper.

"Maybe he went there again instead of the crazy cousins."

"Or maybe he'll run to the crazy cousins again if we get close to him like last time," Jason retorted sharply. Piper gave him this look.

"Oh gods. I'm sorry Piper," he backtracked.

She just stared at him but shook her head.

"Anyways, maybe he won't run this time."

"How do we know?" I asked.

"Forget that. Leo, is this like last time where we all might get blown to pieces?" Annabeth growled.

"Umm...," he looked nervous like she might have an outburst again.

"Leo," Annabeth warned.

"Um, does saying there's a high chance that it is the same thing as saying yes?" he asked timidly.

"LEEOOO!" she said, raising her voice.

"How much time do we have left?" Jason cut in.

He checked his watch.

"Twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes to find the stupid desk and before we were to all explode. Lovely. And the first hiding place he went to last time was probably Zeus' Cursed Fist. My instincts told me that I shouldn't go there again after the battle but my ADHD mind took over faster.

"Ok, Annabeth has the right to yell."

Then I bolted from the place self-consciously.

* * *

I sprinted towards Zeus' Fist, my heart racing and running faster than I ever ran. As I ran, I knew Jason was chasing after me.

I reached the cursed area and stumbled, my stomach lurching.

The place still looked the same.

The dry, yellow grass was still there and the ground was completely full of scars made of trenches and pits. The clearing was the size of a mall parking lot and the boulders that sat in the middle was about thirty feet tall. One part of the rock where the entrance to the Labyrinth use to be was collapsed in. And the sad thing was that the sky overhead was heavy and gray and only in this area. The trees around were still singed black surprisingly and a couple were gone or split.

Jason arrived behind me.

"Jessica what the heck?"

I didn't register his words as I stared at the place, remembering the battle.

I saw Percy running around fighting monsters as Lee Fletcher was downed by a giant that was soon destroyed by the Hephaestus cabin. Annabeth was stabbing enemy warriors like crazy. Percy ran to help Castor, the son of Dionysus but he was stabbed and knocked down by an enemy. Meanwhile, I watched as I controlled the winds, knocking monsters and warriors aside. Lightning flashed around my body and evaporated monsters on spot. I watched as other demigods went down and were killed. They're names would be written in the history of Camp Half-Blood for bravery.

Jason stared at what I was staring at and realized where we were finally.

"Oh gods. This is the battle site."

I nodded grimly, choking up. Annabeth was next to me as I continued to see the battle being replayed again.

I watched Annabeth, Percy and I charged Kampê who wielded two poisonous, deadly, twin scimitars. Supposedly, if you were touched by one, you'd shrivel slowly to dust and then die. And only Cyclops could withstand it because it didn't kill them. Anyways, I watched us slash and attack her. But it seemed impossible until Mrs. O'Leary (which by the way was Daedalus pet hellhound which Percy now owned and was currently be taken care of by Nico), Daedalus and Briares, the Hundred-Handed guy took her down.

I shook and dropped to my knees as I saw myself trying to stop one of the demigods being killed. I fought with him as we fought that traitor, Ethan Nakamura and a giant. Ethan stabbed the demigod in the leg and I slashed at him while trying to disintegrate the giant with lightning. Ethan chuckled and slammed me away and then continued to advance on the demigod.

"No!" I had screamed. I jumped to my feet and tried to attack but Ethan knocked me away and attacked me, signaling the monster to go for the kill. Ethan blocked me from getting to him and I should've just killed him then and there or the monster but I didn't think of it then. The giant raised its club and the kid screamed, trying to drag his useless leg with him as he tried to get away. The club slammed down and shattered his waist and below. The kid screamed with agony and I knocked Ethan aside but he was there at the kid faster. What he did next left me ruined.

He took his dagger and repeatedly stabbed the demigod. I watched as the blood was splattered everywhere. Then Ethan stood and sprinted away. I stood in shock, as the kid laid, death in his eyes. He choked, blood spilling everywhere as he stared at me for the last time. And he died just like that with half his body completely smashed to nothing and bleeding slowly to death. I had failed to save the kid and guilt still hung on my chest to this day. I failed at saving a demigod's life and all because I had been powerless and weak created that death. I was no one and I had been ruined completely.

When the image disappeared, I found that tears were streaming down my face and I had managed to stumble to the spot where he had died. And I swear the grass was still stained slightly red. Jason was watching me and I could feel Annabeth's arms around me as she realized what the spot was.

"H-h-he died b-b-because I...f-failed," I choked.

"No, no he didn't. There wasn't anything you could've done," Annabeth said.

"Y-yes there was. I could've k-killed E-Ethan but I-I didn't. I haven't and n-never will forgive m-myself. And n-neither will that demi-demigod," I cried.

"No, Jessica. He forgives you. He died a hero's death in the end, fighting for his camp. And you saved many more lives before and after that."

"Annabeth you don't understand! You don't understand what it's like to loose someone because you knew you could've done something but you didn't!" I yelled suddenly, struggling to my feet.

She stood.

"I do know and you know it deep down! You know who I lost and I loved him! Thalia and I lost our family because of him and I should've killed him before he would've turned into...into Kronos. I LOST LUKE!" she screamed.

I stumbled backwards, remembering him and all that happened.

"Oh gods Annabeth," Jason said. "I haven't heard you say that name in months."

I shook violently, grabbing the nearest tree.

"He died because of me Annabeth. He died because I was weak. Stupid. I froze up. I watched him die. I could have saved him before Ethan stabbed him."

"No you couldn't have. The condition his waist and below was in would've killed him after that. It would've been a longer, more painful deaths. Chiron even told me so. Percy even knew that deep down. And you know what? Percy still blames himself for Bianca's death and Michael Yew's. I blame myself for Luke's until I found out that shouldn't in the end before he died."

Tears streamed faster as I remembered Bianca and Michael.

"He shouldn't. It was Bianca's choice to face Talos. It was Michael's choice to stay with Percy and fight, giving advice even if he knew the possible consequences."

"And that's just the point Jessica. They made a _choice_. And that kid made a choice to fight with you against the odds. And he made that choice to continue taking on Ethan and the giant instead of running," Annabeth explained quietly.

"That's because we aren't suppose to run," I replied.

"That's not true. I have run several times. Percy has and so have you. I'm pretty sure Jason and Leo and Piper did on their quest to save Hera. Every demigod has ran from battles, including the bravest ones. Even _Clarisse_ has ran before. There's nothing wrong with that," she answered.

Tears came bubbling to my eyes and they tumbled down my cheeks. Jason came over to me and forced me to let go of the tree. He pulled me against him for comfort, hugging me tightly.

"Like she said, it isn't your fault. I may not know the exact details or been there for the battle but honestly, what Annabeth said makes sense. She pushed through with Luke's death and Percy definitely pushed through with Bianca's and Michael's. You have to let go of that death and move forward from it. Because if you don't forgive yourself, then that demigod won't forgive you ever for not forgiving yourself," Jason whispered.

I nodded.

"How much time do we have left?"

Jason thought for a second but Annabeth beat him to the answer.

"Five minutes at least to find this alive desk and get back to Leo."

I shook my head.

"Lovely. Come on, we got a life-threatening desk to find."

* * *

**A/N: Please review and subscribe!**


	10. Saved but with a Life's Cost Almost

**Jason**

I'm going to be honest here. Jessica was stupid to run to Jupiter's…excuse me, Zeus' Fist; knowing she was going to breakdown. Second of all, the fact that we spent fifteen minutes crying over that was just plain out Minotaur crap (if you know what I mean).

Now we had five minutes left before we were all suppose to die. I'd been through this situation already and I had prayed to the gods that it wouldn't happen again. But do I get a favor from them? No, obviously not. Not even from my dad.

Jessica stalked past us and I could tell for some reason that anger was now burning in her. Annabeth glanced at me as my sister began to run somewhere. I shrugged.

I followed Jessica and along a familiar path. She continued to sprint and she suddenly stopped. And I groaned with anger as I realized where we were, even if I could see Leo's stupid desk.

She had found the naiad's crazy cousin's pond.

Before she could run forward, I lunged for her quietly, grabbing her and pulling back.

"What?" she whispered.

"Dude, you can't rush over there!" I whispered back. "They'll tear you to pieces!"

She snorted.

"Jason, I've ran straight into more dangerous situations. Trust me. Trying running straight into a Cyclops cave or straight into the heart of St. Helens. Even worse, run into a raging battle with no fear as demigods die around you," Jessica said.

"Haven't done the first two but I did do the last one at the Roman camp. It explains why Mount Othrys went down at the same time you guys were at Mount Olympus. Wait, what the heck were you doing in St. Helens?" I asked suddenly, staring at her like she was crazy.

"Oh, covering Percy's _podex_," she grinned. Then her smile faded.

"Jason."

"Hmm?"

"We've got only three minutes left."

"Sh—,"

"Jason, just let her go out there," Annabeth interrupted, my swearing getting cut off.

"Annabeth! She'll die!"

"Hate to say it but would you rather have one of us die or be injured or the whole place to be destroyed?"

I rolled my eyes, releasing my sister. She let go of me, unsheathed a sword I never knew she was carrying and slipped out from behind the tree. Jessica walked straight for the crazy cousins but surprisingly, her footfalls were silent and deathly. Annabeth smiled as Jessica scrambled into a tree. Obviously this was something Annabeth and her had worked on when she use to live here.

Jessica whistled quietly and then called out softly, "Buford."

Did I hear correctly or was she trying to call to a stupid desk?

"Buford," she called again.

The stupid desk turned several times in circle which was funny because it looked like it was waddling. Finally, it whistled through its steam pipes on the side of its desk as it realized where she was.

"Come here now Buford."

He whistled loudly and the crazy cousins stared at the desk, stopping their party.

"Oh look! Dionysus came to party!" shouted one. And they rushed for the desk. Annabeth looked a little weirded out with the fact that they said the desk was being called Dionysus.

Jessica face palmed herself and slid from the tree, moving towards the sisters.

"Buford!" she whispered intensely. Sadly, it was a little loud because the girls whirled on her voice.

And they bared their teeth at her, their nails curling into claws.

"A trespasser! Kill her!" the one girl screamed.

"Buford let's go! Leo will give you more bolts and stuff if you go back!" she shouted at the desk.

I guess Leo hadn't put enough inside Buford to satisfy him.

The girls lunged for Jessica and I yelled. A few saw Annabeth and I and began to head for us.

Annabeth punched me hard in the arm.

"Thanks you sucker," she snarled. I raised my eyebrows at her just as Jessica slashed her sword and cut three crazies in half.

"Buford please go to Leo!" she begged, beginning to sprint away from the girls who moved faster than the last time I encountered them.

"Jessica!" I warned.

"Jason I've got this! Go!" she shouted. "Buford, come on please!"

The desk began to run away and towards me and Annabeth. It passed us and headed in the direction of the bunker.

_Finally_, I thought.

A few girls chased us down and Annabeth and I sprinted away. Meanwhile, Jessica was slicing any that got close while she ran away, catching up to us quickly and then pushing ahead. Gods, she was faster than I figured. She leaped bushes and tree roots with ease and Annabeth chuckled, smiling.

"She finally learned."

Hmm, obviously another thing they worked on.

But the situation grew steadily worse. The crazy cousins began to catch up, clawing the air and baring their teeth in snarls and hunger. The made a desperate snatch for Annabeth's ankle but Jessica turned and sliced the head off. I felt my eyes grow wide in shock that my sister was actually aggressive.

Jessica purposely fell behind us, drawing a bow that I didn't know she was carrying. Where the Pluto was she getting any of these weapons suddenly? Or were they ones she had when she use to be here?

Jessica shot them down and one lunged, it's claws slicing down her arm.

"JESSICA!" I screamed.

But she didn't even wince. She looked at her arm, shrugged and then stabbed the cousin.

"Annabeth! Jason! Go! I'm fine! Just go!"

"Jessica, I can't leave you!" I yelled.

"GO!" my sister shouted back.

"Jason, let's go. She'll be fine. She can fight," Annabeth pleaded, tugging me along. Reluctantly, I left my sister behind in the trees and continued to run through the forest. As we reached the bunker, an awful, painful scream resonated through the forest and fear lit my chest.

Jessica was in danger.

I tried to turn around and run back but Annabeth stopped me, pain also falling across her face.

"It's ok. Please Jason."

I winced but headed into the bunker.

And I was shocked.

Everyone was pressed against the walls as Leo and Buford worked furiously. Annabeth guessed we had about a few seconds left. Because the boat was shaking violently, chucking Leo back forth. Annabeth and I crouched figuring, _We're all going to die._

Then without a warning, the boat shuddered and everything became absolutely silent. I looked.

Leo had fixed the boat because we looked up in shock as he wiped his brow and jumped off. Then miraculously, everyone exploded into a cheer.

Leo strolled over and I clapped him on the back.

"Good job man."

"Thanks. Buford came back faster than I expected."

"Yeah, Jessica did great," Annabeth said.

He frowned.

"Where is she?"

My heart froze, remembering her scream.

How did I forget about her already?

"Oh shi—," I started to say again but Annabeth cut me off instead with way worse swearing.

I began to sprint from the place, pushing people aside and everyone stared after me. I ran like never before, fear in my chest. Annabeth was hot on my heels but then decided we should split up. I continued to run through the forest.

"Jessica!" I screamed.

I heard a faint calling and my chest felt heavy. It sounded wounded. Pained. Scared and feeble. And definitely like Jessica.

I turned towards the sound of her voice and then headed towards it. I came to some bushes and ducked because I heard the crazy cousins.

"Come here little girl! Here girly girl! Here!" they called out, as if calling to a lost puppy.

Then I saw her.

Jessica was lying against a tree, conscious but pale and clammy looking in the face. She was holding her stomach and a bloody slash was across her face. She was cut up everywhere and looked desperate. And she seemed to be staring around the tree, as if waiting for the cousins.

I almost leaped from the bushes but she turned her head exhaust and locked eyes with me.

My sister shook her head, as if knowing what I wanted to do. Then she pointed around the tree and then down. I furrowed my eyebrows and then looked where she was pointing.

A golden net. The same one we used to capture the twins the first time. And Jessica had set up a trip wire for it. How she managed to get away from the Fast and Furious Crazy Cousins, I didn't know. And how she set up the trap so fast while injured, I was in shock.

Jessica then pointed beneath the net and I peered closely. A little bag sat beneath with a set time of five seconds. So when the trap went up, whatever was inside would go up in flames.

Holy Jupiter, this girl was freaking smart.

But the cousins got closer and sniffed her out and then jeered.

"Come here girly! We can find you! You can't hide from us!" they screeched in delight. Jessica blinked slowly in weariness, staring at her trap. The cousins got closer, their curled nails and gnarled hands grasping around the tree.

"There you are!" they squealed.

"No, Jessica," I whispered.

They reached for her and she craned her neck away.

"Go. To. HELL!" my sister screamed. The cousins snarled, took another step forward and onto the trap, stepping over the trip wire. I cursed.

The last cousin got on, her foot snagging the trip wire lightly. But it still didn't spring. I was desperate to save my sister but she did it herself.

"Come and get me you overgrown, rotten fish!" Jessica taunted. I could tell it wasn't her best threats and names she threw out but it was pretty offensive to the crazies. Because the first one moved way too quick which only plotted its death along with her friends.

The first one stepped off the net, her foot snagging a second trip wire, causing the trap to go off. They were thrown up in a bunch of screams; clawing and biting at the netting and trying to break it. Instead, their sharp claws snapped and their teeth were shattered.

"Yeah! Suck it!" Jessica sneered with sarcasm at them as they're arms reached through the netting, trying to get her.

Then there was the sound of something cracking and flames went up underneath the net, disintegrating the cousins immediately until there was nothing but an empty, hanging net.

Jessica finally smiled weakly, sighing in relief. I leaped from the bushes and ran over to her.

"Oh my gods Jessica," I said.

"Hey," she replied quietly.

"Holy Jupiter. That was an amazing trap!" I praised.

"Yeah, I guess so. I've set better ones than that. This one was a weighted trap also. So once they were all on, the scale would take the reading and if one stepped off and the weight dipped five pounds below the original, then it goes off. But I had to put a second trip wire so whichever one stepped off would be still caught."

"You're a freaking genius," I said.

"Thanks," she breathed. Then she winced and I glanced at her hand which was coated in a layer of blood. A few rivers oozed between her fingers. Afraid to find out what was beneath, I still took her hand and removed it from her stomach.

And I swallowed.

The cousins obviously got her because there were slash and bite marks, creating a ragged hole-like wound. It was still bleeding and every once in a while, blood boiled to the surface and spilled over the sides.

"Oh shi—," I started again for the third time.

"Holy Athena! You found her! Thank the gods!" Annabeth gasped, coming through the bushes I was just in.

"Will you stop interrupting my swear sentence?!" I asked sarcastically.

Annabeth smiled.

"Jeez. Sorry, it's on accident. I guess I come at the wrong time."

She looked at the ragged wound and choked up.

"What the hell happened?"

Jessica tried to form words but she was just too tired.

"That doesn't matter right now. Just help me get her off the ground so we can get her back to the camp."

"Jason, the bunker is closer. Get her all the way across the camp, she'll die. Take her to the bunker and I'll get Chiron," Annabeth said.

"But what if you can't find him?"

"Trust me."

"Annabeth, the infirmary is safer. Cleaner."

"No! Get her to the bunker instead unless you want her to die! It's safer and quicker," Annabeth insisted.

I looked at Jessica and back at Percy's girlfriend, my mind going into shock after seeing my sister like this. I was so desperate to save her and a wave of protection washed over me.

"Fine!" I finally growled.

Annabeth smirked with satisfaction and helped Jessica into my arms. She told me where to go and I took off, surprisingly not getting lost. Meanwhile, she headed in the other direction as fast as possible. I made it back to the bunker faster than I expected and Leo was the first to the door. And he turned green when he saw Jessica.

"Move!" I shouted over everyone. "Dying person here!"

Everyone surged back and I came in, rushing to the back where Leo usually worked. I laid her on the sofa and she gasped abruptly. Then she coughed, splattering blood everywhere.

"Shit," I cursed, finally being able to say it without Annabeth interrupting me.

"J-J-Jason," she gurgled.

"Shh. It's ok. I have you. You're going to be ok," I soothed. A tear leaked from the corner of her eye and I wiped it away. Then I looked around.

"LEO!" I yelled. "GET ME TWO DAMP WASHCLOTHS, WATER, SOME GAUZE AND NECTAR!"

He came hurrying over, pulling the stuff out of his magical tool bag.

"Clean her face up and keep her calm while I work on cleaning her stomach wound out."

He began to wipe the blood carefully from my sister's face but it was hard to do so. Because she'd cough and blood would spill everywhere. And it was obviously impossible to get nectar down her throat.

I began to clean around her wound out, dropping water into it so that when her body convulsed, the blood would mix and wash out. I poured some more water in and delicately worked. The blood washed away and I saw the flesh. Luckily, nothing major had been eaten out of her that wouldn't internally heal if we could fix her correctly.

Suddenly she winced and then set her jaw tightly with pain. Then she cried out, tears rolling down her face.

"Oh gods. Oh gods. Oh my gods. I'm gonna die," she cried.

"No you're not," I hissed, continuing to work.

Chiron came clopping in out of the blue and hurried over to us.

"Jason, step back for now. Please," he asked. I glared at him but reluctantly dropped everything and took Leo's place who went back to working on the ship, glancing every once in a while. He got the rest of the people to help to but it was deathly silent in Bunker 9. I washed my hands on a clean washcloth which had been completely bloody.

Chiron worked on my sister and after a while, Annabeth dragged me away as I breathed heavily. I ran my hand through my hair, pacing back and forth as she tried to calm me down.

"Jason, she'll be ok. I promise."

"How? You promised she'd be fine and look how she turns up!" I growled, turning on her.

"Because I know Chiron can fix her!" she retaliated immediately, her gray eyes blazing.

I held her angry glare and then just pushed past her as Jessica gave a scream of pain. I made my way over to her, grabbing another damp washcloth and cleaning the blood away from her face that had appeared from her coughs.

After an hour of working, Chiron drew back.

"She should be ok for now. As long as she gets a lot of sleep, then she should be fine. Just leave her here and we'll get her in the morning."

I nodded and with one last look at Jessica he left.

I sat next to her and she stared at me wearily, out eyes connecting. I reached down and stroked her hair.

"You'll be ok Jessica. You'll be up and moving soon," I reassured.

"Ok," she answered quietly.

I continued to stare into her dark blue eyes. She looked so much like Thalia. Intimidating. Smart. Deadly. Skillful. Tough. Yet she also had this certain side to her. One so much like Annabeth's. The same side that I still couldn't quite make out on the daughter of Athena.

As I stroked her hair, she sighed wearily, her breath coming out slow and steady finally. She blinked, searching my face for any emotion.

"Jason," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

She swallowed, thinking out whatever she was gonna say.

"How worried were you?"

I smiled.

"Sick to Pluto. I thought that the new addition to the family was gonna die."

She smirked.

"You act as though I don't know how to fend for myself."

"Well, I barely know you. I haven't fought next to you before. I don't know how you fight exactly. And…I guess that I just don't know a lot. You seem pretty much well trained from what I can see. Annabeth was proud of your tactics when sneaking up on the crazies, climbing that tree and running and leaping those bushes silently," I eulogized.

Jessica laughed softly.

"Yeah, some of the things I was taught in fighting and studying your surroundings are coming back from years ago."

"That's good. Maybe the amnesia is going away."

She frowned.

"I don't think so Jason. Things are completely fuzzy still. Like certain things with Percy and Annabeth. The only things I remember are parts of the Second Titan War, blowing up Mt. St. Helens, running into a Cyclops cave and saving, I think, Grover? And the final thing is when Percy first arrived here. Oh yeah, I also remember Thalia and the campers that are still alive from the war," she answered.

"I guess not then," I replied, my hope being replaced with disappointment.

"Don't worry though. It'll come back soon."

"I hope."

"It _will_," she answered intensely, a sly smile playing at the corner of her lips.

I grinned at her, still self-consciously stroking her hair in a brotherly way. That surge of protectiveness was taking over me and I knew I had to everything I could to protect her, just as Juno told me.

Slowly, Jessica's electric blue eyes began to close. She was exhausted from fighting and being nearly eaten. Obviously, she hadn't fought in a few months or so. As she fell asleep, I let go of her and stood; heading over to help Leo.

How Jessica slept through all the noises of the bunker, I don't know either. But all I knew was that she was going to be safe and that she was going to live.

* * *

**A/N: I do apologize if adding a part in about Jason now threw you guys off. Sorry! Anyways, please, please, PLEASE read my stories again. I'm trying to start posting again without getting grounded. Anyways, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE and no flames!**


	11. Really? A FIGHT in the Healing House?

**A/N: I know, short chapter. Sorry. But please don't be mad!**

* * *

**Jason**

The next day, I went straight to the infirmary, figuring they had moved my Jessica there. Sure enough, she was laying on a cot bed, looking healthy but tired still.

"Hey," I said casually.

She smiled.

"Morning."

"How you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday. Still a bit tired. The wound is healing fine though. Chiron managed to finally get me to take some ambrosia and it's a red scar now," she answered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Jessica Aquila, you denied ambrosia for healing?"

She grinned, nodding.

"Yeah," my younger sister replied slyly.

"You idiot," I said.

"Shhhh," Jessica smirked.

I sat next to her, staring into her eyes. I noticed shadows under eyes meaning she obviously didn't sleep well.

"Nightmares?" I finally confessed.

Jessica nodded.

"How ya know?"

I grinned, knowing I could make her laugh

"Oh, your holy eyes are the doors to wisdom and answers," I replied with an accent.

She cracked up.

"Shut. UP!" she laughed.

I smiled, glad that she was laughing already.

"Do you think you can get up and hang around the camp and stuff?"

"Yeah, probably. I don't know why they moved me to the infirmary, there was no reason for it," Jessica answered.

"True."

I helped Jessica out of bed and supported her. We began to walk to the entrance.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a voice.

We turned and Jessica swore under her breath. Will Solace was standing there, his arms crossed.

"We're, uh, going out? What else does it look like?" Jessica growled. Obviously she hated him.

"Are you now?" he said coldly, slowly making his way to us. Jessica left me, taking a few steps forward, her eyes narrowed.

"No duh."

"You're not going anywhere Jessica," Will hissed. "I told you that. You aren't well enough and personally I think you should listen to a son of Apollo."

I stared at Will. I had never seen him like this. I thought he was a pretty easy-going guy but I had never seen him like this before.

"You don't control me," Jessica answered defiantly.

"I. Don't. _Care_. Your appearance here again only spells trouble," Will growled.

"And what does that have to do with me leaving the infirmary?" she asked sarcastically.

"Nothing. I'm just saying—,"

"That you don't like me because I'm shaming you and because I'm stuck up?" my sister snarled. He looked caught off guard.

"Yes, I've heard your _pity_ rumors about me Will and how I'll make you guys look bad again in archery. And that if I came into the infirmary injured, you'll lie to my face day after day just to keep me in here."

I stared at him in shock but anger burned in my stomach and I glared at him. But this all didn't add up. Why would he even do that? And what did Jessica mean about shaming Will with archery?

"Pity rumors?! They are true Jessica! You put my cabin in shame with your archery skills! How would you like it if someone who wasn't a child of archery or who even considered using a bow put the god of archery in shame?!" Will shouted, stepping close to her.

"Well I'm pretty sure I wouldn't care because I'd hate to be a child of Apollo. I know you guys get talked about how you guys think you're so perfect and how you guys are such show off. Even Artemis, you dad's sister can beat him. _She_ and her Hunters put you in _major_ shame," Jessica smirked.

Will suddenly grabbed her and shoved into the wall, pulling a knife on her and pressing it against her throat. Anger burst inside me. No one and I mean _no one_ touched my younger sister and threatened her like that. I don't care if I knew her only for two days. She was my sister and I had to follow through with Juno's instructions.

And I lunged for Will, pulling my gladius apart and one small thought crossing my mind that I had never wished upon another demigod here: I was gonna literally tear him to pieces.

* * *

**A/N: :OO Has Jason gone crazy and will this lead to the war?! LOL anyways, review and subscribe please, please, PLEASE!**


	12. Evil Apples

**Jessica**

Jason automatically launched himself at Will, anger flaring in his eyes. He grabbed him and threw Will of of me roughly.

"Do. Not. TOUCH HER!" my older brother yelled, pointing his sword at Will's chest. Will's eyes narrowed and he leaped over a table (for what gods reason because he could've walked around and saved himself the trouble of possibly tripping).

"Get away. She can defend herself I'm sure."

"No. You leave my sister _alone_ or else. Besides, what's your deal with me anyways? Ever since I got back from the quest, you've been all weird around me. Why? You hiding something?" he growled.

"Yeah right. But you want to know what my deal is with you?" Will asked.

Jason waited, the burning fire in his eyes growing as that fueling hate added to it. But what he said next offended Jason and I; particularly setting me off for some reason even though I wasn't Roman.

"Because I _hate_ Romans," he finished.

That was it.

He had just crossed the offensive line.

My snarl sounded across the room and I pushed past Jason, pulling my dagger and holding it level, snarling an insult to him, even if I was one.

"You'll pay for that you, _filthy, spoiled_ Greek."

And I leaped for him.

* * *

I slashed my dagger at him and he backed up, surprised. I slashed again but he deflected and kicked me, throwing in a move of his. I ducked his head-cut, rolled, side-stepped his third strike and then blocked his fourth. He came at me and attacked. I blocked, struck, counter-blocked and then jabbed. He hit me with his arm, blocking my swing and then slashed my face. I snarled, ducked and stabbed his leg. The moves felt weird to me and then I realized I wasn't using any moves that I remembered I had been taught. Because even Will was having trouble recognizing my moves. Usually campers could recognize the moves of another.

I glanced at Jason and noticed he was anticipating my moves, as if he could tell what techniques I'd use. Some realization snapped in his eyes and I knew immediately I would ask him later unless he beat me to it.

Will sprang, disarming me but I kicked him away with a well placed kick to his chest. Then he attacked savagely.

Jason had enough finally. What he did next shocked me about his strength.

All he did was stick his arm out firmly and Will slammed into it at the chest, being thrown to the ground. I stared at Jason in awe with the fact that he didn't even wince and wasn't hurt at all. Will crashed to the ground, winded and shocked. He groaned as he tried to sit up, spitting and calling Jason names. I stepped forward defensively, about to strike but my brother stopped me.

"Enough Jessica. He's finished."

"No he's not. Not until I'm satisfied," I growled, trying to push past Jason.

"Well I am," he replied.

"I don't care. _I'm _not. So back off."

I stepped past Jason but he grabbed my wrist and yanked me back suddenly. I tried to jerk it out of his grip but he held it firmly between our faces.

"_Jessica Aquila_!" he hissed.

I glared.

"Let go of me Jason Grace. I could care less if you're my older brother. I will not be satisfied until I've struck fear in him," I hissed back.

"Yet, I'm the one with authority over you," Jason snarled defiantly, looking me straight in the eyes. His eyes turned a cold, icy blue, sending shivers down my spine and I felt my arm slack against his unyielding grip. Jason smirked and let go of me roughly.

He looked down at Will.

"Let me get one thing across with you: Being Roman or not, don't mess with my sister unless you want to get chest-pounded again. You leave her alone because no one gives her any "unreasonable" orders unless it's me."

I snorted and he gave me a pointed look. Will swallowed, nodding and Jason backed away, sheathing his gladius. And he grabbed my arm lightly and took me outside the infirmary, leaving Will inside racked with coughs.

* * *

We reached our cabin when Jason grabbed me and pushed me against the wall before I could even open the door.

"Listen to me carefully. If you ever again try to kill a demigod before we go to Camp Jupiter, I'm going to kick you _podex_. Do you understand me?" Jason growled, his hands locking around my wrist as I tried to push him away.

I just glared.

"Do you understand?" he asked again more intensely, Jason's grip getting tighter.

"Why are you always putting me in check? I don't need you to do that."

"Because you're out of control."

"You barely know me Jason."

"Doesn't mean anything. I know your exact type."

"My type?" I hissed. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Are you stupid or something? Your type. Reckless. Dangerous. Not caring about much really. There are other people like you Jessica that I have met."

"Yeah and then there are people like you. Cold, haters, rude and come off seeming like they are perfect to everyone else. Always obeying the law and the rules. Seeming like you are too perfect," I retaliated.

Jason snarled at me, his hand tightening around my wrist, keeping me pinned.

"That's beside the point. Any of this. The question you still haven't answered is, do you understand that I will kick your ass if you kill someone here before we go to Camp Jupiter?"

"I'm not answering."

Jason other hand grabbed me around the neck, slamming me against the cabin wall again.

"Answer me," he hissed into my ear.

I coughed and wheezed.

"Fine," I managed to get out through gritted teeth.

He let go of me and I spluttered, able to breathe. I gave him one more glare and then threw open the door to the Zeus cabin.

I went straight to my bunk and grabbed some light armor. I pulled on my my leather armguards and finger tabs that were attached to the shooting glove. I then grabbed my quiver, slung it over my back and took my bow in my bow arm, pushing past Jason who was pulling on armor for sword training. There was quite some awkward silence for the fifteen minutes we were getting ready.

As I was leaving, Jason finally called out to me.

"Jessica."

I sighed quietly and turned on him at the doorway. He sheathed his gladius and walked over to me, standing close. We were about the same height, probably a few centimeters shorter than him.

"Look. This is going to sound stupid but I'm sorry. I know it sounds like I'm only apologizing because I want something from you. But the truth is, I really am. And the reason I'm so protective of you is because I don't want to lose you. I've barely seen Thalia in the past eight months and you came along and I knew I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. I put you in check in fear that if I don't, Juno will take you away from me. And I don't want that. You're powerful Jessica. So am I. You and I together as a team makes us almost unstoppable. But the power you supposedly have can destroy us. Juno told me this and asked me to protect you because you can be useful later," he told me quietly, looking me straight in the eyes. He wiped the blood from my cheek thanks to Will's lucky hit. I flinched but Jason wiped the rest of the blood away.

"I'm sorry Jessica."

"It's fine," I answered.

My brother still looked concerned but he nodded and ruffled my hair. I ducked away but I was too late.

"Really? You going to do that often?" I asked in a teasing way.

He grinned.

"Unless you can away in time, then yeah."

"Lovely. Thanks for messing my hair up," I grumbled. "Besides, you might want to be careful. I'm the one with a long distance weapon."

Jason chuckled.

"You'd have a sword at your throat before you could pull an arrow."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged.

"Heck yeah."

I suddenly kicked Jason away and pulled and arrow faster than light from my quiver and notched it, taking perfect aim. Jason got up and smiled and then chucked his gladius like it was a boomerang. He knocked the bow from my hands and then lunged for me. I yelped as he tackled me and wrestled me to the ground. I pulled my dagger on him as I held it at his throat, his gladius up against mine as he pinned me down.

"Nice," he praised. "Fast reflexes."

"Annabeth taught me well."

"I can see. She's amazing at fighting."

"Well she has been here since she was seven."

"True," he laughed. He got off me and offered a hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet as I retrieved my bow at the same time.

"We should go," I said.

He nodded and he headed for the arena as I hit the archery range.

* * *

"Try and shoot this Jessica," Annabeth challenged me, an hour later.

"What?!" I complained as I stared at the apple in her hand.

"Well, I can tell you got potential to do archery and you're good at shooting slow moving targets and still targets perfectly. But I want to see if you can shoot a falling target, fast moving target and one going up. There's a difference between the speed of an object falling and going up. Gravity takes control of the object as it falls, making it faster. As it goes up, it may spin out of control, harder to shoot. See where I'm going with this?"

I nodded.

"But Annabeth, you make it sound like I haven't used a bow and arrow before," I complained teasingly.

"Well you haven't in a while," Annabeth pointed out, smiling. I laughed and took position, loading my bow and taking aim.

Annabeth looked at the apple and then tossed it up in the air. I shot, missing completely and nailing a target behind the apple.

I cursed.

The daughter of Athena chuckled, picked up another apple and tossed it in the air. I shot again and again, missing and hitting the targets still.

"Gods! These stupid EVIL APPLES!" I shouted. Finally in total anger, I purposely missed the next one and shot for the accidental bulls-eye I made as I missed the apple a few tries back. Annabeth watched in shock as my arrow split the other arrow in half down the middle. Annabeth looked at me slowly, eyes narrowed as I seethed.

"Hmm. Interesting. I've only done that once and I've never seen you do that before. Do it again."

"Throw an apple," I growled.

Annabeth did and I missed again and shot right through another arrow. Annabeth chuckled.

"Beautiful."

She tossed an apple without a warning. Instantly, I shot, skinning the side of the apple.

"Good job. Well I think we're done. Shooting apples seems to tick you off. I don't think apples like you."

"And I don't like apples either. But one more Annabeth. I swear I got this," I said.

"You sure?"

I nodded.

Annabeth waited with the last apple in hand.

I loaded, pulled back and breathed several times. Annabeth tossed the apple and time slowed. Then in the middle of an exhale, I shot.

I missed again but rage broke in my body.

Because I did the unexpected.

Fuming, I loaded another arrow faster than light and my eyes followed the now falling apple. On an instinct, I shot, everything feeling right. Annabeth stared as the arrow pierced the apple and pinned it to the center of the target behind.

"Good job sis," said a voice.

Maybe he shouldn't have surprised me.

Because I turned, loading another arrow as the tip was already aimed for Jason's chest. He raised an eyebrow, looked at Annabeth who smiled slightly and then back at the arrow.

"Sorry," I murmured, lowering my bow.

"Aww. Did the apples tick you off?" Jason teased.

I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up. Why don't you try to shoot a moving apple without having practice for so many months?" I retorted in the same playful voice.

"Haha, because I don't feel like it."

"Or is it because you can't shoot?" I giggled.

"He couldn't shoot for his life if he did try," Annabeth cut in.

"Yet Thalia can."

We busted up and high-fived each other. Jason face palmed himself.

"I hate when two girls gain up on me, especially if Annabeth is one of them," Jason grumbled.

"What? Can't handle the pressure?"

"Jessica!" Jason said, trying hard not to laugh. The playful tone of his voice was basically telling me he was pleading for me to stop or else he would have to shut me up.

"SORRY!" I laughed in defiance. Annabeth was red in the face from laughing so hard. I could tell all the stress she had was being released, even if it would return later.

Finally, we all calmed down as the conch horn signaled lunch. Dropping our weapons off, we headed for the Mess Hall.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and subscribe. Sorry I haven't posted any chapters on any of my other stories. Been really busy with training for soccer and talking with the SAT website even as a freshman. But I will do what I can to post! Please review and subscribe please! Thanks!**


	13. The Argo II Brings a Terrible Thought

**Jessica**

Dreams tortured me that night. Drowning in the mud as the prophecy was whispered all around me. The evil cold laugh of Gaea, telling me that we would fail. Juno's words warning me of raging orange and regal purple.

Around four in the morning, I shot awake, drenched in sweat and breathing quickly. The prophecy rang in my ears: _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath. And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

I shuddered, rubbing my arms as if the room had dropped several temperatures just thinking about the prophecy of the seven. I swear it was such an evil prophecy, if you thought about it the wrong way, the whole world would drop several temperatures!

I clambered out of bed and was about to head for the bathroom when I remembered it filling with mud. So I ditched it and stood at the window, trying to steady my breathing. The crescent moon sat high in the air, glowing and casting dim, silvery glow across the bedroom. I looked over at Jason's bunk to find him crashed, snoring away as the usual.

Thunder crashed across the cabin and I jumped. I was still trying to get use to the rumbling sound in the cabin. I guess since I hadn't heard it in eight months, my brain was use to hearing it every night. The good thing about it though? It calmed me down.

Twenty minutes later, I was still standing at the window, gazing up at the stars and the moon. I was afraid to sleep in fear of more nightmares. I found myself thinking about my terrible nightmare. I turned around to glance at Jason when I found electric blue eyes inches from mine. I gave a small shriek of surprise.

"Oh my gods Jason!" I gasped in shock, stumbling. He steadied me, chuckling slightly.

"If only you hadn't turned around, I would've scared the living hell outta you," he joked.

"Jason!" I said, smacking his arm. I was still pretty shaken up though as I tried to act like I wasn't scared. He laughed and gave me a hug.

"Nightmares again?" he whispered into my ear.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Mmm. Demigod dreams suck," he said.

"They do," I agreed.

Jason hugged me for endless minutes. When he drew back, we sat on my bed and talked about my dream. He took it in silence and I figured he was trying to piece information together. But it just wasn't happening either because it was five in the morning or because there was too much missing.

"I mean, I think I know what the regal purple and raging orange is but the description for those colors don't fit. You know what I mean?" Jason asked.

I thought about it when a horrible thought occurred. One so bad, it sent shivers down my spine and I had the feeling I was right. But I didn't dare to say it.

"Yeah, I get what you mean," I answered tentatively, looking out the window. There was a faint glow outside meaning Apollo was on his way up.

I could tell Jason was studying my face, looking for any signs of shock and signs of me realizing something. I hid it pretty well though.

"We should get some sleep."

I nodded and clambered into bed and Jason stood and crossed the room. The moment his head hit the pillow, he was out.

* * *

"Come on Jessica. Up," Jason said, shaking me.

"Nooo," I groaned. "Three more hours."

"I don't think so."

"Please. If you let me sleep three more hours, I won't tease you for three days straight," I giggled. It was the best I had.

"Yeah please. Nice try," he chuckled. "Now up little sis."

"Noooooo. I. Don't. WANNA."

"Fine how about another two minutes?" he negotiated.

"Thirty."

"Five."

"Twenty."

"Ten."

"Deal," I agreed. But I couldn't close my eyes and go to sleep for another ten minutes. I heard Jason sigh, hitting the bathroom. He showered in about five minutes. As he opened the cabin door, I rolled my eyes in frustration that I couldn't go back to sleep.

"Ok, I can't do this anymore," I finally said, throwing the covers aside and grabbing my shoes and throwing a light jacket on. Jason smirked as I pushed past him and he ruffled my hair. I turned on him, giving him a frowny look.

"Hey, you didn't move fast enough out of the way," he teased.

"Smart-butt."

He cracked up laughing.

"You're too funny."

I grinned and we headed for the Mess Hall together.

After breakfast, a nice shower and training at the archery range, I never felt better. Jason, Piper, Annabeth and I checked in at Bunker 9 to see how the ship was doing. It was almost done and I could tell Jason was growing anxious. He couldn't wait to get on that ship and head for Camp Jupiter. _His home_. I felt my heart grow heavy with sadness. He'd go to Camp Jupiter and be home finally. We'd pick up Percy, discuss the plans of Gaea and then possibly head back to our own camps and prepare for the war. Jason wouldn't be with me, joking, laughing and training next to me. He'd be with the Romans.

I finished walking around the ship. I had been admiring it but when the thought of going to Camp Jupiter sparked a new feeling for the ship. A sour, hatred and cursed feeling for it. I gave it one last look and then pushed past Leo and Annabeth and left.

"What? You don't like the color?" Leo called after me. I heard him getting a scolding statement from Annabeth. She knew something was wrong because she followed me a moment later.

When she had finally caught up to me, I was standing beneath the Climbing Wall, anticipating the fastest way to get up it.

"Jessica, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing," I growled. Obviously my expression said enough. I probably had the look like I had just been given something that I hated. I grabbed a handhold and hauled myself up.

"Stop lying. I know you. Something is bothering you and it has to do with Leo's ship. What's wrong?" she insisted.

"I said, _nothing_," I replied, glaring down at her. Annabeth's eyes were stormy gray as she studied me. About halfway up the wall, she called out, "It has to do with Jason doesn't it?"

My hand slipped and I cursed loudly, hanging from one hand. The handhold above me was another foot away. And the one to my left was too far away to reach. Using my other hand, I swung myself up and grasped the handhold and began pulling myself up.

"Sure," I called down to Annabeth. I heard her annoyed growl as I climbed faster. About five minutes later, I was standing on top of the Climbing Wall, my shirt peppered with black spots. The lava had almost gotten me twice. I was drenched in sweat but feeling good with my time. I had done it a minute faster than last time.

I made my way back down and Annabeth handed me some water and a towel.

"Thanks," I grunted.

As I drank deeply, Annabeth was staring off in a distance at the ocean. I realized that it reminded her of Percy and that it was her favorite place in the world. I could see the longing, worry and sadness in her eyes. Eight month without her boyfriend, the guy she traveled with all the time, talked about, did everything with. I couldn't imagine being away from my boyfriend for eight months. Then again, I was pulled from this camp and into a fake life for eight months. And I realized that it hurt because I loved this camp eight months ago. It had been my home physically and in my heart. And was going to be until my final breath.

"We'll see him again," I promised Annabeth.

She locked eyes with me, her gray eyes blazing.

"Yeah. I know," she said.

We stood in silence after that.

"So what's wrong actually?" Annabeth asked finally, tearing her gaze away from the ocean.

"Just…just the fact that when we get Percy, Jason may never come back with us again. He belongs at Camp Jupiter and I know I'll miss having him in the cabin at nights. Miss having him around camp to joke around with, laugh, tease, fight. All of that. The comfort of having a brother since Thalia isn't here with us all the time. I mean, sure Jason and I fight when we disagree or because of other things, but he's still my brother. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah. And your half-brother."

I laughed.

"Still. I love him as my brother. Even after almost a week of being here, he's the closest family I have," I answered, staring past Annabeth and across the camp. Kids were milling around the cabins and the Mess Hall. The arena was filled with demigods training and the Demeter kids were walking among the strawberry fields.

"I don't know what to say. Whether or not Jason is staying with the Romans or if he comes back here just to help us prepare for war. I don't know."

"Well, it just depends on what happens when we get there," said a voice to our left.

Annabeth and I looked and found Jason standing there, staring at the woods. He looked down at me and I stood slowly.

"I guess it does. In the meantime though Jason," I shot my hand to his side and grabbed his gladius, pulling it out and leveling it at his chest. "You might want to get better at reacting to fast movement."

Jason smiled, holding open his hand for the sword but I pressed the tip into his chest playfully.

"You got him good," Annabeth joked.

"Funny Annabeth," Jason said. He slipped sideways quickly and hit my wrist, knocking his sword from my hands. He caught it but I got inside his swipe and tried to kick him away. But he dodged it somehow and grabbed me, pulling me inward and getting me in a lock, his sword up against my throat. I struggled.

"And you'll be working with me on it too," Jason teased.

"Jason!" I shrieked. "That's not fair!"

"Swordplay isn't fair though," he replied, laughing. I struggled and managed to get out of his grip. I gave him a look and he smirked. I tackled him, hitting him playfully.

"Gods! You're so annoying!" I told him.

"And yet you said you loved joking around with me," he said.

I rolled my eyes and stood, pulling him to his feet. Annabeth was smiling but it faded as soon as Leo came running up.

"Jason," he gasped.

"What?" Jason said, concerned.

"I think it's done."

"The _Argo II_?"

Leo nodded and Jason looked at Annabeth. She was pale and I could see the anxiety in her eyes also.

"Have you told Chiron?" I asked. The only reason I knew about all of this was because Jason, Leo, Piper and Annabeth told me everything then knew about it. Well Annabeth more or less kept certain parts to herself that had to do with the Mark of Athena.

"No. I wanted to tell you guys first."

"Well, then its best if we talk to Chiron then," Jason said, already heading for the Big House.

I glanced at the other two and then followed my brother.

* * *

**A/N: I shocked myself. I somehow knew the prophecy without realizing it and without looking it up. LOL I think I might've self-consciously memorized it. LOL Anyways, please, please, PLEASE review and subscribe!**


	14. Shocker 1: Jessica isn't really Jessica

**Jason**

Piper had just joined us but she was sitting quietly as Chiron sat there in silence, staring at each of us as glasses of lemonade sat in front of us. His eyes settled on me every once in a while which was a bit weird. I knew that he'd been dreading this day to come, the day when we finished the boat and would fly to my camp with Leo, Piper and Annabeth. _Greek _demigods which could be dangerous.

"Well, do you know who you are taking?" he asked me finally.

I nodded.

"Leo, Piper and of course Annabeth."

A small twinkle lit in his eyes.

"Of course Annabeth needs to go. For her part is quite, ah, deadly important," he replied. Annabeth turned pale and glanced at Jessica who glaring at Chiron.

"My dear, you've been giving me that look as if you want to blast me into an ash pile," Chiron added, looking right at Jessica.

"Been considering it," she growled. I kicked her under the table.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" he said.

Jessica gave him the perfect ten glare, just like Thalia had done before.

"Yeah, there is. Why did you act like you didn't know I was the daughter of Zeus? You knew me from before and yet you told Jason that Thalia was his only sibling. Not just that, I know you know why I went missing for eight months because I was in a 'fake' life. I want answers," Jessica hissed.

Chiron sighed heavily and tapped his fingers on the table, staring at my sister with such a sad look.

"Jessica, I would tell you but the gods have forbidden me until it is the right time. When it is, the answers will come to you know and you will know. You will understand. But all I can tell you is that your last name is the key, even if it means you're dangerous," he replied.

My sister snarled and Piper coughed.

"Which is exactly what _Jason_ said. My last name makes me dangerous."

I put my hands up in defense.

"Hey, that's all I know as of right now. Can we please get back to the subject of the leaving?" I said, trying to change the subject. Chiron smiled a little.

"Yes about that. So is that who you are taking? Just those three?"

I thought about it. I wanted Jessica to come but I wasn't sure I could succeed in protecting her. The Romans could kill us on the spot unless Percy at the camp was still alive and would make them hold their fire. Then again, if I didn't take her, how was I protecting her? She could just walk out of camp without anyone knowing and get herself killed. I'd be on the other side of the country, not knowing a single thing.

The other stared at me. Piper was giving me a sympathetic look but behind that I could tell that she knew I wanted my sister with us. And she was agreeing with me to take her. Meanwhile, Jessica was staring out the window, and across the valley. She stared at Thalia's pine tree, her jaw tight. I could tell she was trying to remember the last time she had seen our sister. I had seen our sister a couple of times but Jessica may have not seen her since August. Almost a year ago.

"And one more person. I want Jessica to come with me," I finally answered. Jessica didn't move or say anything but something registered on her face. Shock and nervousness.

"Are you sure that's safe? She'll be safer here with us," Chiron objected. My sister snorted in disagreement.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Besides, she's impertinent like Thalia. Gods knows what she could do here while I'm away. Besides, Juno—I mean Hera said in my dream last night it was better for her to come with us," I replied. Annabeth rolled her eyes, snarling.

"What? Her Majesty, the must have Perfection Family?" Annabeth growled.

Chiron gave her a pointed look.

"Annabeth," he warned. She sighed heavily through her nose as thunder shook overhead.

"At least you'll have someone that's family close to you," Piper cut in, bringing us back to the subject. She had agreed with me and I gave her a grateful smile.

"Well, she still has to agree to go with you guys," Chiron looked at my sister who still was staring out the window at the tree. "Do you accept Jessica?" he asked.

Slowly, she tore her eyes away from the tree as they turned stormy.

"Yes. But as long as you answer one last question."

We waited.

"Is Cecilia really the daughter of Zeus?"

* * *

I think Chiron and Jessica had the longest staring contest I had ever seen. She glared at him defiantly, a fire burning in her eyes. Chiron's eyes were filled with mysteries, sadness and regret. I didn't understand how Cecilia could be a daughter of Zeus. I mean come on! Four kids of Zeus and besides, I had never heard of Cecilia, much less seen her go to this camp.

"Jessica," Chiron finally said, her voice barely a whispered. "Cecilia…she…well…,"

"What? Spit it out," Jessica growled.

"My dear demigod. I hate to say it but…but Cecilia isn't your sister. She isn't a daughter of Zeus. She's a daughter of Apollo. She isn't part of your family really."

Maybe a little too much info because shock registered in her eyes. She covered her mouth, her eyes reddening. She stood suddenly, shaking as she backed away.

"I didn't have a family…," she gasped. "I thought Cecilia and I were…I never did have a family…I've been let down again as always. First Thalia…then Luke…now this…,"

_Thalia?_ Did I hear correct that our sister let Jessica down?

Jessica was shaking uncontrollably. Annabeth stood and crossed the room.

"No Jessica. You do have a family. Your closest family is me, Percy and Grover. Now Jason. You know that," she said, trying to comfort my sister as she shot Chiron a look.

"That's not true. Even that's gone. I thought Cecilia and I were related. I relied on her. Everything that I was told was a complete lie!" Jessica said, shrugging Annabeth off. She looked at Chiron.

"Who am I?!" she burst out. "What's my last name then? And why was I living with Cecilia since I was pulled from this world! I didn't belong with her at all! WHO AM I?!"

Chiron looked grim. No doubt he'd seen a lot of demigods being lied to but I knew this was just as hard on him as it was on Jessica.

"Jessica, your former last name still makes you dangerous. First of all though, you aren't who you think you are. Zeus named you Aglaea but your mother wanted Jessica. And to be honest, I don't know which one is your actual name and you don't seem to know either. But what I can tell you is that Aquila is your middle name. Zeus requested that as soon as you were born."

"WHAT'S MY LAST NAME THEN? TELL ME!" she shouted, ignoring the part about her 'supposed' name being Aglaea, whatever that meant.

The camp director stared at Jessica, looking so sad.

"Your last name my dear will change you even more. What it is translated from English was to keep your identity safe. Gratia is your last name or Grace."

I choked on my lemonade and about fell from my chair. I had to grab Piper's chair to keep me from falling.

"Wh-what?" Jessica said, her voice cracking. "No…no that's impossible!"

"Wait, so you're telling us that Jason, Thalia and Jessica are all completely related?" Piper said in disbelief.

Chiron nodded.

"You're a liar. That's impossible. Oh my gods…," Jessica cried, her eyes becoming more red. She turned and bolted from the door.

And I was not letting her get away.

"Annabeth I need you to help me," I said as I passed her. Thank the gods she got the message because she sprinted for the door. I could hear Chiron telling Piper and Leo to wait.

I caught up to Jessica, but not from behind. I went far around her, got ahead and then came out in front of her and caught her by her shoulders. She shrieked and then hugged me, crying heavily in shock and distraught.

"Hey it's ok. Calm down," I soothed. Jessica was shaking like crazy and Annabeth stood there, looking away. I knew she felt like she had been lied to and she had been. Whatever Jessica's name really was, no one seemed to know. But we did know that Jessica, Thalia and I all shared the same mother and father. No doubt Juno would be ticked.

After a while, Jessica was ready to go back. When we arrived, Annabeth and I sat on either side of my sister as she stared at the ground.

"_You are our saving Grace, as always. Do not fail, son of Jupiter." _Those words ran once again in my mind when I had my dream about Lupa before I had learned my last name. _Saving Grace_. At that time she had been referring to my last name and how I would save Hera. And maybe I was still the 'saving Grace' to unite the camps, as long as Percy cooperated. As for Jessica, her name in Latin meant Grace. Maybe it was her also.

I thought about this as Chiron spoke about our quest. Finally, the little meeting was over.

"Well then it is official. Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Jessica and Leo, you will be leaving tomorrow morning on your quest to Camp Jupiter. Good luck and start packing," Chiron said, then he wheeled himself out of the room (yes he was in his wheelchair).

As we left the house, Annabeth and Leo headed for Bunker 9. And Jessica muttered the lines I had been thinking of.

"Saving Grace. The graces…," her eyes widened. "The three _Graces_. No way."

But she grew quiet eventually. As we came close to the cabins, she pushed past us and headed for the Zeus cabin. I almost followed but Piper grasped my hand and squeezed.

"Give her some time to think. She needs to breathe after learning all of that. That's a lot Jason on her and a major shock to learn that your closest sister wasn't really your sister, that her real name might be Aglaea and that she doesn't even know who she really is. So just give her some time," Piper said. I stared at the cabin, shaking my head.

"I know. I can't believe it though. How are we going to get through this mess?" I said.

Piper kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry Sparky. We'll get through this. You'll lead us and so will Percy," she replied.

"You are never going to stop calling me Sparky are you?" I teased.

She smiled.

"Nope."

I smiled at her and hand-in-hand, we headed for the Bunker 9.

* * *

**A/N: :OO What ACTUALLY IS Jessica's real name? Is it Aglaea or Jessica? Is her middle name Aquila or will she believe it's still her last name? And will she refuse to accept that Gratia or Grace is her last name? Please review and subscribe. I won't post the next chapter until I have 15 or more reviews! Thanks! :)**


	15. My Sister Shocks Me?

**Jason:**

I woke to the sound of Jessica screaming and running to the bathroom. I heard her retching heavily and after five minutes, her occasional draw of breath. I clambered out of bed and went into the bathroom to find her hands on the sink and shaking. She was drenched in sweat, pale and tears streaming down her face.

"Come here," I said, grabbing her arm and drawing her towards me. I wrapped her in a hug as she tried to stay calm but I heard the shudder in her breaths.

"Y-you were there," she answered silently. "Piper, Leo, Percy and Annabeth.. And Cecilia was there. You were trying to save Piper as monsters attacked. Leo was on fire but he was going to be overwhelmed. And Percy and Annabeth fell down something dark and terrible. I think they fell into a muskeg or something like that. And Cecilia was killed and I could only stand there and watch as you all died. And y-you…y-you were attacked by something and you were killed. I saw the whole world collapse around me and left in chaos."

She choked up, starting to cry harder and I tightened my arms around her.

"It didn't happen, trust me. We won't let the world fall either. It's ok," I soothed, realizing how sensible of a day it had been for her and how little sleep she had each night.

Jessica stood in my arms, sniffling every so often. I looked down at her and saw her eyes were heavy, slowly closing. I picked her up and put her back in her bed as she passed out, lightly snoring already. I smiled, unable to help it as I shut the light. Then I crashed.

* * *

I woke a few hours later and packed the rest of my stuff as Jessica slept. She had packed most of her stuff for the trip so I finished packing tons of ambrosia, nectar, water and some mortal money and drachmas.

I grabbed her thick silver bracelet and necklace (which I came to find out the bracelet unfolded into a bow and her little silver necklace turned into a quiver full of arrows) and set them by her on the table. I packed her Itouch which never broke and never could get lost. It always returned. She had even shown me. She tossed it across the archery field and it didn't shatter. Minutes later, she pulled it out of her pocket. She threw it into the ocean and it came back, dry and unharmed and working perfectly. I was a little jealous I'd admit but it was the coolest Itouch I had ever seen. Thalia had given to her and wherever our sister got it from, gods know where. And supposedly, whenever Jessica wanted, it would update to the newer generation that the company had made. But like I said, _supposedly_.

Anyways, I packed it along with some throwing knives. That girl could throw them with deadly accuracy from what I had seen personally and heard from Annabeth.

There was a quiet knock on the door. I opened it. Piper and Annabeth were standing there with their backpacks shouldered.

"Time to go?" I guessed.

"No, just warning you that we've got half an hour. So you might want to go eat," Annabeth said. Then she peered past me. "And wake Sleeping Beauty."

"She's tired. Nightmares have been getting her every night. But um, sure," I said. Annabeth nodded and left heading for the Hephaestus cabin. Piper smiled, gave me a morning kiss on the cheek and followed Annabeth.

I crossed the cabin and shook Jessica awake. Reluctantly, she dragged herself from bed, showered and in no time, we were heading to the Mess Hall. Her dagger was strapped to her left arm (usually it was around her waist), and her silver bracelet and necklace were shining around her wrist and neck. Her wavy, uneven black hair had a tint of blue, being that raven black and she looked exactly like Thalia wearing black shorts and an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. Black bands were on her other wrist and she was wearing skull earrings. I guess I hadn't really seen her the way she actually dressed.

Annabeth caught up with us, Leo stumbling behind Piper. Piper looked absolutely amazing. Her choppy uneven hair was in a braid across one shoulder and she wasn't wearing any makeup. She hated it even if her mom was Aphrodite.

Piper hugged me and I smiled. After breakfast, Jessica tested herself a bit for last minute training. Annabeth had set up a target and Jessica whipped her throwing knives out and threw them at different angles and speeds. She was amazing, hitting around the bulls-eye almost every time. Finally Chiron came trotting up.

"Stand clear. Leo's landing," he said. We backed away as the huge ship came flying overhead, slowly descending and touching down safely. The _Argo II_ looked like a trireme only twice the size and magical with retractable and automaton oars that turned into spears. Festus' head, the dragon we used to travel to save Hera that was destroyed, was at the top of the mast of the ship. The crossbows Leo had explained a while back could shoot bolts that were explosive and powerful enough to blast straight through concrete. Supposedly it was the main weapons on the ship besides the oars. In general, the ship was about 200 feet long and supposedly "A spankin' hot war machine".

Leo jumped out, grinning.

"Welcome aboard the Agro II. Anything is allowed on and no restrictions. Rules? Try to keep from falling off and destroying the ship," Leo announced. Piper laughed and Annabeth smiled.

"Lovely. Let's just get on this ship so we can get to Camp Jupiter," Jessica said, pulling her knives out of the target and sheathing them. I could see the anxiety in her eyes as she grabbed the ladder and climbed up it. Annabeth shrugged and followed her lead.

In no time, we were on the ship and Leo was setting everything up for us to leave. Come to find out, even Coach Hedge was on the stupid ship since Chiron sent him with us. As he claimed, Coach was a great chaperone for us. Hopefully though, Coach would leave us alone and not attack the Romans on sight when we got to the camp.

As Leo controlled the ship, taking us farther away from Manhattan, we took a look around the ship. Where Leo worked on controlling the ship almost made me laugh. I had to keep myself from cracking up. Because the controls were the most exotic.

The controls were made up of a dubstep soundboard, Wii remotes and sensor that controlled different parts of the ship, a keyboard monitor and aviation controls of a leer jet. Leo was repeatedly pressing the A Button on his Wii controller and shaking it really fast to test a few weapons I'm guessing. Then he took over the leer jet aviation controls. Still though, it was the funniest thing I had seen for a control room. And the coolest.

On the first deck though, it had one corridor in the center with eight cabins on either side for each the seven and Coach. For now, Jessica could sleep in one of the empty ones. The second deck was the engine room, sickbay, storage and the stables. Since the oars were retractable, too much space wasn't taken up in the hull.

I had to admit though, at the stern, the large mess hall and lounge was amazing.

The mini mess hall had cupboards filled with magical cups and plates from the camp. And at your request, they'd fill with whatever food or drink you wanted. The chairs looked comfy too since they were cushy and according to Leo, they had a thousand-finger massage and recliners. Not to mention, sword and drink-holders along with built in headphones. Even if there were no windows, I didn't mind the view of Camp Half-Blood. Oh yeah, forgot to mention, the walls were enchanted to show us real-time images of the camp such as the beach, strawberry fields, archery range and other places.

Jessica didn't bother heading for the mess hall. Instead, she stood at the front of the ship, staring out at as we flew high in the clouds. Obviously, no mortals or airplanes could see us since Leo had made it 'invisible' by the Mist.

I looked around once more at the mess hall and then headed for my cabin, dropping my bag by the door. Then I headed for the deck.

Jessica stood there, her hands on the rails and knuckles white. Her eyes were close and she seemed to be focusing on something.

"Can you fly?" she asked me eventually, her eyes still close.

"Well, kind of. More like control the winds," I answered.

"So you have the power of aero-kinesis? Like controlling, generating and riding air currents? Seeing a sky path and creating fierce storms and controlling _anemoi thuellai_?" she asked again.

"You mean _venti_?" I said.

She nodded. "Latin form, whatever. Same thing. So you do?"

"Yeah. Why?"

She opened her eyes, sighing.

"Can Thalia do any of that? I know we're all similar because we have the power of electro-kinesis but—,"

I coughed. "Excuse me? Electro-_what_? Are you sure these are real words?"

"Electro-kinesis. Control over lightning and electricity. Being immune to it. Generating electricity bolts and sending electrical shocks through others by contact and summoning them from the sky. And I'm not sure but I'm just making up random things to make sense. But I'm just wondering, can she fly?"

I thought about it.

"No. She has a fear of heights so she's never tried."

"Oh yeah. Forgot. Can you teach me? Well help me try to remember?" she said suddenly.

"I don't know Jessica. You can't just _learn_ it. Either you have that power as a child of Zeus or Jupiter or you don't."

"I don't mean like teach-learn. I mean as in show me. I've done it several times before and I've controlled chaotic venti and created storms before. But for some reason, I can't seem to do it anymore. I feel like I have a fear of heights somewhat. And that's never happened before."

I scratched my head.

"I don't see why not. You said you've never had a problem with heights until now?"

"Yeah."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know," she replied, staring in a distance. I thought. Maybe it was possible for her to fly in desperation and anger if I made her mad. And it was easy to tick her off

"Yeah you do. You just don't want to tell," I said, knowing that this was probably a bad idea.

"I told you I don't know!" she protested, getting defensive quickly.

"If I threw you off this ship would you fly?" I tested.

She faced me, her eyes boiling with anger.

"Well, wouldn't you just love to know?" she snarled at me.

"Ok, if you insist."

Then I picked her up, threw her over my shoulder and she kicked me.

"Jason Grace!" she screamed, trying to shock me but I was immune to it. Annabeth and Piper watched me as Leo slowed the _Argo II _in the sky above the clouds a bit.

I looked over the edge.

"It's a long way down. You sure?" I smirked.

She snarled at me.

"LET ME GO NOW JASON GRACE!"

"Ok, here you go."

Then I chucked her off the ship and I heard her scream as she fell. Annabeth ran at me, yelling.

"What the hell Jason?!"

There was silence for a few seconds and then out of the blue, something slammed into me, tackling me and throwing me to the other side of the ship. Jessica hit the deck, glaring at me. Her body was crackling with electricity and I smiled, slowly standing as she came at me. I walked towards her and she swung her arm but I ducked and hit her in the stomach. I felt kind of bad and I almost said sorry as she doubled over, but she somersaulted forward and kicked up into my chest.

I went flying back and hit one of the ships posts, sliding to the ground. I stood quickly as she ran at me, swinging. I caught her hand firmly and she stopped, shocked. I squeezed and twisted it, throwing it around her head and pulling her in, her own arm choking her. She struggled, gagging and thrashing.

"Jason. Stop. You're choking her," Annabeth warned. I looked at Annabeth, my grip tightening self-consciously (it was an accident, I swear) and Jessica starting clawing my arm that was holding hers in place. She was slowing down, sliding against me.

"Come on man. Let go of your sister," Leo said. I let go of her arm and she just dropped to the ground, coughing and Annabeth knelt, examining her neck. As she helped her stand, she stepped up to me and said, "Here's a gift."

And shocked me greatly by touching my arm.

I stared after her as she walked away and I looked at my arm. I had a small red mark on my arm that was in the shape of an eagle.

I examined like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"How…?" I said, just staring at it.

"That's weird. I don't even want to know how," Annabeth admitted.

"You think Jupiter made me not immune to it this time because I was asking for it?" I asked, still marveling it.

"Like I said, I don't know much want to know. And I'm not a child of lightning so I don't know how that stuff works and all," Annabeth replied before turning around and heading into the ship.

I stared back down at my marking that my sister have given me. It was dark red and still stinging but it was bound to disappear. Still staring at it, I finally followed Annabeth, hoping for some answers about the Greek and Roman camps.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I know I have posted in like weeks/months. I'm really sorry! I've been busy with soccer and trying to keep up with school work and finals. So sorry for not posting in a while. Since school's out for us, hopefully I can post more often. So please review!**

**~Christina-Selene (Kiana)**


End file.
